Amnesia
by theONOFRE
Summary: Despues de su separacion de 2 años, por fin llegan al nuevo mundo, aunque no es lo que esperaban sus espectativas eran muy altas para aquello que pasaba. ¿sera que esa extrema confianza hará que caigan en la derrota? sobre todo en el espadachin, aunque tal vez eso haga que sea un poco mas honesto respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Robin...
1. comatoso

**Esta historia se me ocurrió como a mitad de semana en medio de un examen, por lo que ya se imaginaran como me fue… **

**Me puse a escribirlo ya que tenía la idea clara y fresca, esta se trata de la tripulación de los mugiwaras en especial de Robin y Zoro.**

**Aun no se qué tan largo lo voy a hacer si constara de unos cuantos capítulos o muchos debido a que tengo otra historia…**

**Bueno ya dejo tanta tontería y aquí está la historia, espero que les guste, reviews si les gusta si no… ps no xD**

_**Capitulo 1: Comatoso**_

Las aventuras de la tripulación más loca y extravagante continuaban después de 2 años de separación, sabían que para llegar al nuevo mundo necesitaban ser mas fuerte por lo que se entrenaron muy duro para poder vencer a los yonkos y a cualquier otra tripulación enemiga que se les pusiera en frente.

Esta idea la tenía muy en claro el espadachín de la tripulación, que tuvo que, de cierta forma, tragarse su orgullo y pedir ser entrenado por su mayor rival. Había valido la pena ese duro entrenamiento y después de encontrarse con el resto de sus nakamas todos notaron la gran diferencia de poder que tenían todos, pero nadie le parecía más importante que aquella hermosa mujer de ojos azules.

Por fin, después de pasar por la isla Gyojin habían llegado al nuevo mundo ahora la prueba verdadera comenzaba, día a día se enfrentaban a diversos enemigos que no ponían a prueba su máximo potencial. Deseaban poder enfrentar a algún pirata que realmente valiera la pena.

-**¡Ittoryu, Shishi Sonson!**... Malditos piratas jodidos, no vale la pena siquiera utilizar mis 3 espadas.

-**¡Quasi!**... Aunque eres un mierdoso, estoy de acuerdo contigo marimo, estas basuras no valen la pena, incluso Ussop puede derrotarles el solo…

-**¡Midori Boshi Debiru!**... Por supuesto, hasta yo puedo derrotarlos… ¿¡qué demonios quisiste decir con eso!?

-¡**Black Ball!**... Pues quiere decir que inclusive son más débiles que tu.

-¡Nami, pero si tu eres más débil que yo!

-**¡Franky Rocket Lancher!**... Esto no me parece nada SUUUUPERRRRR ni siquiera he gastado una sola botella de cola desde que salimos de la isla Gyojin.

-**¡Kung Fu Point!… **Yo creí que el nuevo mundo seria más terrorífico que esto…

-**¡Mil Fleur, Gigantesco Mano Stomp!**...Fufufu, solo mira esto Chopper no hemos parado de hablar tan tranquilamente ni un solo momento, no necesitamos poner atención a sus tontos ataques.

-**¡Hanauta Sancho, Yahazu Giri!**... Yohohoho, inclusive nuestro capitán sigue comiendo mientras pelea.

-**¡Bobu bobu bo bufi(Gomu Gomu no Muchi)!**...Efto bo ef bibedtido, quiedo pebeaf von un Fonko.

No paso ni 10 minutos de haber comenzado el ataque cuando todos aquellos piratas ya habían sido derrotados, la tripulación de los mugiwaras habían decidido dejarlos ir a cambio de que les entregaran todos los tesoros que llevaban, por exigencia de Nami.

-Bueno esto no sirvió de nada, pero al menos conseguimos un muy buen botín, No puedo creer que esa bola de debiluchos contaban con tantos tesoros.

-Y cuanto fue lo que conseguimos Nami-swan. –pregunto Sanji bailando alrededor de la pelirroja.

-Yo conseguí 100 millones de berries, Robin 50 millones y el resto 1 millón cada uno.

-¡Oi Nami eso no es justo! El dinero debe ser repartido de igual forma. –se quejo el narizón por esa manera injusta de repartir el dinero.

-Acaso te esta quejando de mi forma de hacer negocios, ¿Eh Ussop?, solo por eso no te daré nada.

-No, no, no, lo siento mucho Nami no lo volveré a hacer.- contesto angustiado mientras hacía reverencia a la navegante.

-Shishishi, que bien un millón de berries podre comprar mucha carne.

-En serio que eres un mal capitán Luffy.

El resto de la tripulación no se quejo ya que conociendo a la navegante era muy probable que también les quitara su dinero. Todo mundo se acerco a Nami para recoger su parte a excepción de Zoro que estaba sentado en una esquina tomando una botella de sake muy molesto.

-Oi Zoro, ¿Qué te pasa, no quiere tu parte, me la puedo quedar yo? Shishishi.

El espadachín no hizo caso a lo mencionado por su capitán y solo soltó un pequeño gruñido dirigiéndose hacia el puesto de vigía.

-¿Que le pasara a Zoro?, desde que salimos de la isla Gyojin ha estado de muy mal humor. –preguntó Nami.

-Yohohoho, seguro esta triste porque ninguna sirena quiso mostrarle sus pantis… por cierto Nami-san, me podrías mostrar tus… -no pudo ni terminar la frase cuando Nami le azoto un enorme cofre en su huesuda cabeza.

-¡Deja ya eso pervertido!

-¿Eh, me has hablado hermanita? –pregunto el cyborg inflando el pecho orgulloso.

-¡Que no es un cumplido!

-Déjalo ya Nami-swan, no vale la pena preocuparse por ese maldito marimo.

-Creo saber cuál es la razón por la que kenshi-san se comporta así. –interrumpió Robin.

-¿y a que se supone que se debe?

-Muy sencillo Nami, justamente por lo que sucedió en el anterior ataque.

-¿A qué te refieres Robin, acaso lo lastimaron?

-Todo lo contrario, ni una sola vez ha podido demostrar su máximo potencial, al igual que todos nosotros, solo que en su particular caso, es un hombre orgulloso que siempre busca nuevos retos para lograr su objetivo.

Toda la tripulación se quedo pensando en esas palabras, llegando a la conclusión que tenía razón, Zoro siempre había sido el tipo de persona que daba lo mejor de sí en las peleas, aunque ahora ni siquiera utilizaba el potencial que tenía antes de salir del East Blue.

-Bueno creo que será mejor dejar a Zoro solo un rato. –añadió el capitán. –Ahora lo más importante… ¡Sanji, tengo hambre!

-¡Maldita sea Luffy no puedes dejar de tragar ni un solo momento!

Al cocinero no le quedo de otra más que complacer a su capitán, ya que era inclusive más molesto tenerlo sin comer que estar preparando comida a cada rato. Todo mundo se sentó en la mesa para disfrutar del banquete que hacia Sanji, solo Robin no probaba bocado preocupada un "poco" por el espadachín.

-¿Qué sucede mi Robin-chwan?, acaso deseas que te prepare algo más.

-No gracias Sanji-kun, no tengo hambre… será mejor que vaya a buscar a Zoro.

-Robin-Chwan, ese mierdoso no merece tu preocupación, si no quiere comer que no coma, ya está bastante grandecito.

Ante esto Robin solo sonrió al cocinero y salió hacia cubierta buscando al de cabello verde.

-_Lo más seguro es que este entrenando… _-pensó mientras observaba la torre de vigilancia.

Robin se dirigió comenzó a subir la torre ya que había visto la luz encendida. Al llegar vio la puerta cerrada con seguro y a Zoro sentado en el sofá observando el horizonte mientras continuaba con su bebida.

Robin utilizo uno de sus "Brazos Fleur" para poder abrir la puerta y entrar a donde el espadachín. Zoro ya había notado la presencia de su nakama desde que comenzó a subir, gracias a su Haki, pero en ningún momento volteo a verla, ni siquiera cuando irrumpió en la habitación.

-¿Acaso no sabes respetar la privacidad de las personas, mujer?

-Lo siento mucho Kenshi-san, pero afuera comenzaba a oscurecer y hacia mucho frio. –contesto la morena abrazándose a sí misma.

-¿Y que se supone que hacías afuera, no deberías de estar con el resto?

-Es solo que no tengo hambre y decidí venir a verte, ¿Puedo entrar?

Zoro solo asintió con la cabeza dejando pasar a su nakama, esta entro cerrando la puerta de nuevo con su "Brazo Fleur" y se sentó al lado de Zoro sin dejar de abrazarse. Zoro noto enseguida como temblaba Robin debido al frio, cosa que a él no le afectaba debido a su extremo entrenamiento.

-Si quieres quitarte el frio puedes tomar una de mis botellas de sake, eso puede funcionar, solo una advertencia… puede estar algo fuerte para ti.

-No te preocupes kenshi-san, también estoy acostumbrada a beber, no la misma cantidad que tu pero puedo soportarlo.

Dicho esto, la arqueóloga tomo una botella bebiendo un poco del contenido derramando un poco de sake por su cuello que seguía camino hacia su generoso escote.

-Ups, siento mucho desperdiciarlo de esta manera Kenshi-san. –dijo limpiándose aquel liquido con delicadeza y de una manera muy sexy, cosa que noto Zoro pero disimuladamente.

-Bueno, es un accidente a cualquiera puede pasarle. –en ese momento parecía que Zoro hacia lo mismo a propósito derramándolo por su cuello hacia sus enormes pectorales. Robin también observo aquel delicioso liquido avanzar por el bien trabajado cuerpo de Zoro, aunque ella no lo hizo tan disimuladamente.

-_Me encantaría limpiarlo con mi lengua… _-pensó la morena mordiéndose el labio inferior y casi al mismo tiempo recuperando la compostura llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas debido a que se ruborizo un poco. _– ¿¡Pero qué cosas estoy pensando!? _

Zoro noto al instante la actitud de Robin, pero sin jactarse de ello ya que momentos antes también había pensado lo mismo.

-Parece que ya se te quito el frio, te dije que funcionaba de maravilla. –decía Zoro tratando de acabar con ese momento un tanto incomodó.

-Tienes razón, ya veo porque siempre lo bebes.

-Je, eso no tiene nada que ver, solo me gusta hacerlo.

-Vaya, vaya kenshi-san, puede que llevemos mucho tiempo navegando juntos pero realmente no conocemos mucho el uno del otro… ¿o es acaso que aun no confías en mi?

-Si no confiara en ti no habría arriesgado mi vida por ti en Ennies Lobby, ni siquiera si Luffy me lo hubiera ordenado. –Contesto mientras se levantaba por una segunda botella tomando una más para su compañera.

-Bueno, si quieres podemos hablar… eso si tienes tiempo.- añadió Zoro.

-Claro que si Kenshi-san. –Respondió Robin otorgándole una bella y encantadora sonrisa a Zoro, que ante esto tuvo que dar un gran trago para no perderse en su mirada.

Luego de esto ambos comenzaron a hablar de muchos aspectos de su vida, buenos, malos y todo aquello que se les ocurría. Por estar platicando tan alegremente no se dieron cuenta que las horas habían pasado y ya eran cerca de las 2:00 am.

-parece que el tiempo vuela cuando te la pasas bien. – dijo Robin terminando su bebida. –Creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir, hasta mañana… Zoro.

-¿Acaso me has dicho Zoro, que paso con kenshi-san? –pregunto este muy sorprendido por que Robin lo nombrara así.

-Bueno, no creo ya sea necesario, creo que después de esto nuestra confianza mutua creció considerablemente, ¿O acaso no quieres que te llame así?

-No es eso. Pero debo admitir que me sorprendió un poco… aunque me gusta más que me digas Zoro…

Este no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que acababa de decir y trataba de ocultar su rostro detrás de su botella sin lograrlo ya que Robin lo había notado.

-Está bien, de ahora en adelante te llamare Zoro, espero que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo.

-Je, claro… hasta mañana Robin.

A pesar de ser muy sencillo llamarse así, para esos 2 parecía ser algo de suma importancia, y se sentían muy bien de poder hacerlo. Luego de unos segundos Robin se dispuso a dirigirse a su habitación feliz después de haber compartido tanto con su nakama.

Justo en ese momento en que iba a dirigirse al interior del Sunny Zoro la detuvo.

-Oi Robin… -Robin al escuchar su nombre volvió a sonreír, le encantaba la forma en que la llamaba, respiro profundo y volteo a ver a Zoro con una dulce sonrisa característica de ella.

-¿Dime Zoro, que se te ofrece? – la sonrisa de ella fue desapareciendo poco a poco al ver la seriedad de su nakama. -¿Qué te sucede Zoro?

Zoro solo señalo hacia el frente donde se divisaba un navío pirata acercarse al Sunny.

-Parece que quieren atacarnos. – Robin se dio cuenta de por qué la seriedad de Zoro. –Espera un momento iré a despertar a los demás.

-No hace falta… conmigo es más que suficiente para detener a unas basuras. –Zoro desenfundo sus katanas preparándose para el ataque.

-¿Estás seguro Zoro?

-Claro, todos los que nos hemos encontrado son más que basura, esto me servirá de entretenimiento.

Robin no tuvo de otra más que hacer lo que le decía, pero manteniéndose alerta por si algo malo sucedía.

Justo en ese momento varios piratas subieron a bordo del Sunny pero algo era extraño, estaba vacío.

-¿Dónde demonios esta la tripulación? –preguntaba uno de ellos.

-Tal vez alguien más los ataco y el barco quedo a la deriva.

-No lo creo, no hay rastros de batalla.

-Tal vez estoy detrás e ustedes…

Todos aquellos piratas se asustaron al escuchar aquella demoniaca voz sedienta de sangre, al girarse vieron a Zoro sosteniendo a Wadō en su boca por lo que dieron un salto alejándose de él.

-¡pero qué demo…! –uno de estos piratas no pudo terminar la frase antes de que Zoro lo cortara con extrema facilidad.

Uno a uno iban cayendo frente al enorme poder del "cazador de piratas", de la tripulación de los Mugiwaras.

Robin iba observando la relativa facilidad con la que Zoro iba acabando con todos esos piratas que intentaban atacar al Sunny por lo que decidió solo observar mientras él se divertía.

Luego de un rato Zoro arrojaba los cuerpos al mar luego de haber acabado con todos ellos, fue entonces cuando Robin se acerco a él.

-Vaya Zoro, tenias razón esto lo puedes controlar fácilmente.

-Je, aun no puedo creer que estemos en el nuevo mundo, pareciera que entramos en el East Blue.

Fue en ese momento que un último pirata salió del interior de la nave enemiga, era un hombre enorme que vestía un abrigo negro un sombrero típico de piratas con el Jolly Roger de una persona destrozando un cráneo, sostenía 2 pesadas hachas, arrojo una de estas hacia Zoro, este tomo a Robin en brazos esquivando el hacha y dirigiendo una amenazadora mirada al responsable de eso.

-No tientes tu suerte Espadachín, tanto deseas enfrentarte a poderosos enemigos que te confías demasiado ante el nivel que has enfrentado hasta ahora.

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-Mi nombre… ja ja ja, no tiene importancia, ¿sabes la razón por la que estos piratas no tienen poder alguno aun perteneciendo al nuevo mundo?

-Son solo basura…

-No te creas tanto… todos y cada uno de esos piratas podían enfrentar una batalla directa con algún yonko.

-¿A qué te refieres, así de débiles son esos tales yonkos?

-¿En serio creerías que se atreverían a atacar a una tripulación que supera los 800 millones?, no me hagas reír niño. Para tu información esta banda pirata supera incluso sus recompensas valían alrededor de 1200 millones de Berries.

-¿¡Que cosa!? – exclamaron en conjunto Robin y Zoro.

-Esta tiene que ser una maldita broma. –exclamo Zoro.

Ante esto el hombre busco entre su abrigo sacando unos carteles de "wanted" arrojándolos hacia Robin. Esta levanto los carteles y comenzó a verlos uno tras otro, su cara expresaba una enorme sorpresa, recordaba esos rostros, todos esos piratas habían sido derrotados por ellos pero…

-Zoro, mira esto…

-¿Qué cosa?

Ambos comenzaron a ver los carteles enormes recompensas aun mayores que las de Zoro, inclusive a la de Luffy. Era imposible de creer no tenía sentido, por que teniendo tan enormes recompensas habían podido derrotarles como si nada.

-Esto no es real. –expreso Zoro enojado.

-Jajajaja, claro que es real mocoso, solo digamos que ya no tienen la habilidad…

-¿Habilidad?, de que mierdas hablas. –El espadachín estaba llegando al límite de su tolerancia empezaba a desenfundar sus 3 espadas preparándose para atacar al extraño hombre.

-¿Acaso eran usuarios de las Frutas o a que te refieres? – pregunto Robin poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Claro que no bella dama, inclusive si lo fueran aun conservan esa habilidad… me refería a otro tipo de habilidad.

-¡Habla ya de una maldita vez, a que putas te refieres!

-Jajaja me refiero a su habilidad de pelea, su fuerza, su inteligencia en la batalla.

-Eso es imposible, solo hablas mierda y ya me hartaste ¡Te matare aquí mismo!

En eso Zoro se abalanzó sobre aquel enorme hombre utilizando sus 3 espadas, no le importaba si le resultaba fácil matar a ese hombre, quería destazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-**¡Santoryu, Rengoku Oni Giri!** – Zoro lanzo aquel poderoso ataque hacia ese hombre que lo recibió directamente, cuando Zoro toco la cubierta del barco enemigo un enorme haz de luz estallo en el lugar donde estaba ese hombre.

Zoro se dio media vuelta creyendo haber vencido, se dirigía al sunny cuando aquella voz hizo que se detuviera en seco.

-Pero que ataque tan débil "cazador de piratas", por la forma en que hablabas creí que realmente podias hacerme aunque sea un pequeño corte. –Aquel hombre había recibido directamente el golpe pero no había recibido daño alguno, solo se sacudía el polvo como si nada.

-¡Que mierdas…! –Zoro se gira nuevamente para lanzar un nuevo ataque, pero es frenado al ver que ya no estaba ahí aquel pirata, sino que estaba justo detrás de él.

-Tranquilo niño, no te pongas agresivo, ya me atacaste una vez y recibí tu ataque sin meter siquiera las manos. –El pirata camino alrededor de Zoro hasta ponerse nuevamente frente a él.

¡Ahora me toca a mí! – dicho esto el pirata da un puñetazo a tal velocidad que pareciera un golpe del mismísimo Kizaru, ya que nunca vio aquel ataque que lo arrojo contra el mástil del sunny.

-¡Zoro! – grito asustada Robin al ver como había sido arrojado Zoro, esta se puso en posición de batalla dispuesta a atacarlo.

-Tranquila damita, no golpeo mujeres… por ahora, solo quiero probar la fuerza de este niño, mira aun está de pie.

Robin voltea a ver a Zoro que estaba de pie con mucha energía, aunque sangrando de la cabeza.

-Aléjate de él Robin no podrás vencerlo, déjamelo a mí.

Dicho esto volvió al ataque lanzando sus mejores técnicas pero sin efecto alguno. Aquel pirata evadía con tal facilidad a Zoro a pesar de que el atacaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El espadachín ya estaba muy agitado por esto, no acertaba ni un golpe y recibía muchos que lo hacían sangrar demasiado.

-Eres muy aburrido, ya me canse de todo esto. –Cuando el pirata dijo eso lanzo una serie de golpes y patadas haciendo que Zoro soltara sus espadas, cuando Zoro ya n pudo más cayó de rodillas frente a él, lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo.

-Ahora veras a lo que me refería respecto a perder tus habilidades. –Zoro comenzaba a perder a conciencia debido a la falta de oxigeno, fue entonces cuando ese hombre puso su enorme mano sobre la cabeza de Zoro.

El espadachín comenzó a retorcerse del dolor, era insoportable, Robin ya no aguantaba más y había ido a despertar al resto de la tripulación. Para cuando estos salieron el pirata ya se había ido y Zoro se encontraba desangrándose en la cubierta inconsciente.

-¡Zoro! – grito chopper al ver a su nakama en esas condiciones. – ¡Franky, Sanji ayúdenme a llevarlo a la enfermería, Rápido!

########################################

Después de varias horas Chopper salía de la enfermería muy angustiado.

-¿Chopper, como está Zoro? –preguntaba Luffy muy serio.

-Perdió mucha sangre y tiene varios huesos rotos, un pulmón colapso, pero logre estabilizarlo.

Todos soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio por las palabras del pequeño doctor, en especial Robin que fue la que presencio aquella dura batalla.

-Pero… -añadió Chopper.

-¿Pero qué? –pregunto Robin asustada.

-Ahora mismo está en estado de coma.

Todos quedaron en shock al escuchar aquello.

-¡No puede ser verdad! – decía Nami. – ¿No será que se encuentre durmiendo como aquella vez en Thriller bark?

-No Nami, aquella vez no se compara con esta, el daño es mucho peor, esa vez solo dormía, ahora su cerebro parece haberse desconectado por completo.

Luffy no pudo contener más su enojo debido a lo que le pasaba a su vice-capitán, nakama y mejor amigo.

-¡Prepárense todos, iremos a buscar a ese desgraciado que le hizo esto a Zoro! Robin, tu viste a ese sujeto nos dirás como es, Nami prepara el curso, no pararemos hasta que le haya pateado el culo.

-¡Oi mugiwara! –Interrumpió Franky.- No digo que no me gustaría patearle el culo a ese tipo, pero no podemos navegar ahora, el mástil está destruido y por muy SUUPERRR que sea, me tardaré alrededor de un día en arreglarlo.

-Cierto Luffy. –Dijo Chopper. –Además no podemos arriesgar a Zoro, si comenzamos una pelea puede que salga herido y podría causarle un daño aun peor, lo mejor será esperar hasta que se recupere.

-Tienen razón Luffy, todos entendemos como te sientes pero debemos esperar a que el marimo se recupere, recuerda lo que paso en Sabaody, el estaba herido y no pudo hacer gran cosa, si nos arriesgamos podrá ocurrir algo similar.

Luffy no quería escuchar a sus nakamas pero reacciono después de un rato, era cierto, no podía arriesgarse a que algo le pasara a Zoro.

-Tiene razón chicos, esperare a que Zoro se cure por completo aun si él no lo quiere.

Todos asintieron y se disponían a seguir con sus actividades normales, aunque no fuera tan fácil.

##############################

Los días pasaron, Zoro comenzaba a mostrar signos positivos en su recuperación física, pero aun continuaba en coma.

Robin era la que no se despegaba de Zoro, ninguno quiso hacer algún comentario sobre esto ni siquiera Sanji que en situaciones normales hubiera arrojado a Zoro por la borda, esto denotaba la delicadeza del asunto.

Pasaron 2 semanas y Zoro estaba totalmente curado, pero no despertaba, chopper al igual que el resto de sus nakamas se encontraban muy preocupados, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien con la resistencia de Zoro sufriera algo parecido?

Día a día Robin se encontraba, como lo había estado haciendo, cuidando a Zoro, estaba muy preocupada, casi no comía, no salía a cubierta, no hablaba con nadie más que lo indispensable, esto ya tenía muy angustiado a los demás, sobre todo a Nami ya que era su mejor amiga por lo que fue a habar con ella.

-Robin, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro Nami, ¿que se te ofrece?

-Veras, estamos muy preocupados por ti, no queremos que te enfermes, Zoro es fuerte no te debes preocupar por él se recuperara pronto, ya lo veras.

-Lo sé Nami, pero no puedo dejarlo aquí solo, simplemente no puedo… -dicho esto Robin no pudo contener las lagrimas y sobre todo lo hizo ya que era Nami la que se encontraba ahí.

-Robin, te conozco, se sobre tus sentimientos hacia Zoro, pero no puedes darte por vencida, el te ama y lo sabes, ¿Acaso crees que le gustaría verte así, sufriendo por culpa de él?, es lo que va a pensar.

Robin poco a poco iba recuperándose, sabía que su amiga tenía razón, debía ser fuerte por Zoro. Luego de un rato Nami se despidió de ella, Robin se quedo en la enfermería quedándose dormida al lado de Zoro.

Horas más tarde ella seguía durmiendo fue cuando noto que Zoro estaba despertando. Por lo que se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Zoro, despertaste! – Robin se alegro enormemente debido a esto, conteniendo apenas las lagrimas.

-Robin… ¿Eres tú? – decía Zoro con una voz muy debilitada.

-Tranquilo Zoro, no te sobre esfuerces, llamare a Chopper no te vayas a levantar.

Dicho esto, Robin salió de la enfermería gritando a Chopper que Zoro había despertado, todo mundo escucho esto y salieron apresurados hacia la enfermería muy contentos, siendo detenidos por chopper en su forma "Heavy Point" prohibiendo la entrada de todos a excepción de Robin que ya estaba dentro.

-Zoro que alegría que ya despertaste, nos tenias muy preocupados. – decía Chopper mientras se preparaba para hacer un chequeo a su paciente.

-¿_Chopper?, ¿Preocupados? –_pensó Zoro muy extrañado. –Robin, ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Estabas en coma, después de tu pelea con ese sujeto terminaste muy lastimado y en estado de coma.

-¿Cuál pelea, a que te refieres? –estas preguntas hicieron extrañar demasiado a Robin y Chopper.

-Zoro, ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que paso? –preguntaba chopper mientras tomaba su presión sanguínea.

-Robin… ¿por qué un mapache está hablando y porque me está revisando?

-¡NO SOY UN MAPACHE!... ¿Eh? de que hablas Zoro. – ¿era posible aquello que estaba pensando Chopper?

-¿Zoro de que hablas?, somos nosotros Robin y Chopper. –decía Robin con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo asustada.

-Claro que lo sé, tú eres Robin, pero quien es este… no recuerdo nada… a nadie… solo a ti… mí amada Robin…


	2. Solo puedo pensar en ti

**Antes que nada pido una disculpa a todos los que leen y siguen mi historia ya que esta semana y la anterior he tenido exámenes y pues… ya saben T_T **

**Tenía planeado subir el capítulo más o menos por el lunes pero por lo anterior no pude, pues estaba casi todo el día en la escuela y cuando llegaba solo quería dormir.**

**Ya dejando cosas tristes aquí está el segundo capítulo 2 de este fic. **

**Por cierto al final del capítulo aclarare unas cosas. **

**Capitulo 2: Solo puedo pensar en ti**

El rostro de Robin reflejaba exactamente la sorpresa que sentía, Chopper no salía del shock que le había causado esa declaración, ¿acaso bromeaba, acaso creía que era divertido hablar de esa manera en una situación tan delicada? Tal vez… tal vez aquellos golpes habían removido tanto su cerebro que decía disparates, se volvió loco… ¡claro!, es la explicación más lógica… ¿verdad?

-Zo…Zoro, ¿Qué cosas dices?, no es divertido, estamos todos preocupados por ti y sales con este tipo de bromas.

-¿De qué hablas Robin, no se a que te refieres? No miento… lo digo en serio.

El pequeño reno salía de su trance y comenzó a analizar la situación. El espadachín parecía que hablaba totalmente en serio, parecía que había aceptado lo que su corazón gritaba y no tenía ningún problema para aceptarlo; Robin era la que no lo aceptaba… se debía a que no sentía lo mismo o simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Difícil interpretar lo que piensa esa mujer.

-¡Zoro!- intervino Chopper. –por lo visto recuerdas lo más básico de ti, ¿verdad?

- …. Ya en serio Robin, ¿estoy delirando o el mapache de verdad habla?

-¡YA DEJA ESO Y CONCENTRATE EN LA PREGUNTA!

-Bueno… recuerdo mi nombre y… nada, solo eso, a excepción de Robin.

-Lo sospeche… -decía el renito que estaba parado sobre un banquito. –Claramente es amnesia… aunque no tengo idea porque solo te recuerda a ti. –dijo girándose para ver a la morena.

Robin no contesto aunque claro, tampoco tenía idea del porque, trato de serenarse y de parecer seria como siempre lo hacía en ese tipo de situaciones, pero las miradas y sonrisas que le lanzaba el espadachín le dificultaban las cosas. ¿Robin nerviosa?, difícil de creer pero hay que tener esto en mente… todos somos humanos y tenemos debilidades.

-¿Tienes idea del porque solo reconoces a ella y no a mi? – volvió a preguntar el pequeño doctor.

-No… solo lo sé, mi corazón me lo dice…

De acuerdo, esto sí hizo que Robin perdiera a compostura y empezara a actuar como adolescente enamorada reaccionando a una declaración de un muchacho del cual estaba enamorada, aunque claro no iba dejar que nadie lo notara tan fácilmente. Solo llevo su mano al su rostro cubriendo la mitad y echando su cabellera hacia el frente cubriendo el resto de su rostro.

-Chopper, Zoro esta delirando anestésialo y mándalo a dormir. – dijo la morena ya avergonzada, y así evitar que siguiera hablando.

-Espera Robin… no se qué pasa aquí, pero de una cosa estoy seguro, lo que le pasa a él tiene que ver contigo de una u otra forma, así que necesito que te quedes aquí y me ayudes.

La bella arqueóloga se debatía entre quedarse y hacer lo que le decían o salir de ahí corriendo y evitar más momentos incómodos. Al final se quedo contra su voluntad… según ella. Mientras el doctor seguía con su interrogatorio seguía con sus revisiones sobre el espadachín, mientras este no dejaba de observar a la belleza de cabellera negra que evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

Fue varios minutos después que alguien toco la puerta con desesperación haciendo recordar a Chopper que los demás los estaban esperando.

-¡Oiii, Chopper! –El doctorcito se apresuro a salir junto con Robin indicando al espadachín que se quedara ahí. Al salir, Luffy trato de entrar corriendo pero fue detenido rápidamente, cerró la puerta detrás de él observando a sus nakamas demasiado serio.

-¿Qué pasa chopper? – pregunto Nami que fue la primera en animarse a hablar. -¿Zoro ya se encuentra bien?

-Bueno… como ya lo saben, por fin despertó, físicamente está recuperado pero sigue débil, aunque…

¿Aunque, ahora qué?, se preguntaban todos, aguantando la respiración debido a lo tensa que se sentía la atmosfera y observando el rostro triste de Robin que solo opto por bajar la mirada.

-Zoro tiene amnesia… -confirmo sin rodeos haciendo que casi se fueran de espalda todos, obviamente, a excepción de Luffy que no sabía qué era eso.

Una vez explicaron al capitán que significaba tal palabra sintió un hueco en el estomago, no a causa de hambre, sino a lo que significaban esas palabras. Estaba molesto.

Nami a punto de ponerse a llorar, Sanji tranquilizándola aunque muy impresionado y enojado también, Ussop temblando por la impotencia y lleno de furia, Franky sentía que le hervía la Sangre, Brook sosteniendo entre sus manos su espada como buscando en quien asestar un golpe y Luffy con esa cara que ponía cada que se enfrentaba a enemigos poderosos. Todos y cada uno de ellos quería venganza.

Luffy estaba dirigiéndose hacia la cabeza del sunny seguido por los demás, todos conocían esa expresión y sabia que significaba… hay que patearle el culo a ese tipo, solo esperaban la confirmación de su capitán para emprender el viaje.

-¡Alto! – grito chopper ganándose la atención del enfurecido Capitán. -¡se los dije la otra vez, no podemos arriesgarnos así, Zoro aun no se recupera por completo y podríamos ponerlo en un peligro aun mayor!... por favor Luffy. – pidió suplicante. - haz caso, solo esta vez.

Luffy no quitaba la mirada de chopper que se encontraba asustado, no por él, sino por su amigo. Chopper llego a creer que como en muchas ocasiones, el del sombrero haría caso omiso a las advertencias e iría de todas maneras… su mirada lo decía todo. Luego de eternos minutos el capitán soltó un enorme suspiro, esta vez tenía que tragarse su furia por segunda vez consecutiva, pero haría lo que fuera para proteger a sus nakamas, no quería repetir la misma experiencia que en Sabaody.

-De acuerdo Chopper. – contesto poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeñín. – te hare caso, solo por tratarse de un asunto tan delicado, ahora dime, ¿hay algo que necesites?

Lo logro, logro convencer al cabeza dura de Luffy y el resto parecía tranquilizarse después de esto.

-Necesitamos llegar a una isla donde haya un hospital. –pidió secándose las lagrimas.

-De acuerdo. Nami, ya escuchaste a Chopper.

-Entendido. –contesto la pelirroja. Era difícil ver actuar a la tripulación de una manera tan seria y madura pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Luego de fijar rumbo, todos se acercaron de nuevo al reno preguntando si podían ver al espadachín. Luego de dar algunas instrucciones, especialmente a Luffy, los dejo entrar. Todos se acercaron hacia la cama donde se encontraba recostado Zoro. Solo de verlo dolía, verlo tan vulnerable, ni siquiera cuando enfrento a Mihawk que le proporciono tremenda cicatriz se vio así, o cuando Kuma lo dejo inconsciente por 2 días… no esto era mucho peor y más difícil aun sobrellevarlo.

-Hola… -saludo tímidamente Nami. – ¿cómo te sientes Zoro?

-Ah, este… hola. – saludo el espadachín pero por pura cortesía, pues claro no recordaba a nadie.

-Sí, si lo sabemos… agrego la pelirroja con ligera tristeza. – no nos recuerdas…

-Lo siento, no, a ninguno de ustedes.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso Zoro. – decía el capitán con esa sonrisa que calmaba a cualquiera. – puede que no nos recuerdes pero sigues siendo nuestro nakama, no importa el tiempo que te lleve recuperarte… todos y cada uno de nosotros te esperaremos y ayudaremos.

Zoro quedo sorprendido, ver a una persona que no recordaba actuar de esa manera lo hacía pensar que tenia buenos amigos que se preocupaban por él.

El peliverde se llevo la mano a la cabeza y se sonrojo un poco soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Vaya, ahora me siento mal por actuar así me he dado cuenta que son buenas personas… lo siento.

-Shishishi, no porque sentirlo ya que no es culpa tuya, aun así recupérate pronto… necesito a mi vice-capitán conmigo.

-¿Vice…capitán?

-ah, cierto, no lo recuerdas, bien… ¡somos piratas!

Zoro se quedo boquiabierto por la afirmación de Luffy, ¿pirata? ¿Él?

-¡idiota, no le digas esas cosas tan repentinamente, lo asustaras! –grito la navegante dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Luffy.

-¡Pero es cierto Nami!

-Ya te lo dijo Chopper, no le digas cosas tan impactantes. Lo siento Zoro no queríamos asustarte de esa manera es solo que este tarado es muy imprudente.

-No… no te preocupes, de cierta manera no me asusté, aunque si me sorprendió un poco. Por cierto… si él es el capitán, ¿Por qué le hablas así?

-Si Nami… -replico el del sombrero. – deberías respetarme más…

-Pues cuando dejes de hacer tonterías te respetare, cabeza hueca…

-Oi cerebro de goma, no le hables así a Nami-swan.

-Yohohoho. – tal vez Luffy-san debería quitarle las bragas a Nami-san para que sienta respeto hacia él.

-Solo así se convertiría en un SUUUPERRR capitán.

- No les hagas caso a estos locos, ¡yo el capitán Ussop y mi tripulación de 8 mil hombres somos los mejores de estos mares!

-¡Ussop deja de aprovechar la condición de Zoro para contarle tus mentiras!

Mientras todos discutían en el lugar, Zoro los observaba alegremente, ¿Cómo podía ser que una tripulación tan divertida podía ser pirata?

-Chicos, ustedes sí que son divertidos.

-ah, lo sentimos. –respondió nuevamente Nami. – tal vez deberíamos presentarnos nuevamente…

Así todos y cada uno de ellos iban hablando uno por uno contando la manera en que se conocieron y uno que otro detalle que pudiera hacerlo recordar un poco.

-Pues todos parecen muy interesantes, en especial el rubio…Sanji, me caes bien.

-…-

-¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?! .- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Acaso escuche bien? – decía Ussop limpiándose los oídos.

-Zoro, creo que te volviste loco… tú y el cocinero siempre estaban peleando. –agrego el cyborg.

-¿En serio?, no lo creo.

-Oi marimo, puede que estés mal pero eso es demasiado incluso para ti. –decía Sanji sintiendo que se estaba burlando de él.

-¿Ma…marimo? – pregunto el espadachín tocando instintivamente su peculiar cabellera. -¡Ja!, ¡ya entendí!, marimo ja ja ja.

¿En serio? Zoro riéndose de los insultos de Sanji dirigidos para él. Yo lo dije… está loco.

-Por cierto… -interrumpió Nami girándose para ver a la morena. – Robin, tú no has dicho nada, ¿no piensas volver a presentarte?

-¡Ah! – exclamo Zoro haciendo que esta se volviera a poner nerviosa. –No hay necesidad de eso.

-¿Qué acaso ya se presentaron?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya sea todo sobre ella.

La sonrisa de Zoro era tan grande y aquella mirada que otorgaba a Robin era a la de un hombre completamente enamorado, cosa que la morena evitaba de ver directamente y que a los demás hizo pensar infinidad de cosas raras… ciertas pero raras.

-¡A lo que se refiere Zoro es que ya se había hablado con ella cuando estábamos aquí! – Trato de explicar el reno para evitar crear situaciones embarazosas para su amiga.

-Mas te vale marimo, no puedo permitir nada extraño entre tú y mi Robin-chwan. –Dijo el rubio tras encender un cigarrillo.

-¡¿Tu Robin?! – pregunto Zoro lanzando una mirada fría hacia el cocinero.

-¿Qué, porqué te pones así marimo?

-Déjame decirte una cosa… a pesar de que me caes bien, ¡nunca, jamás, vuelvas a siquiera insinuar eso de nuevo!

-¿A qué mierda te refieres?

-¡A que Robin es mía y solo mía, ¿entendiste?!

Que más se puede decir, ninguno pudo hablar, vamos, ni siquiera hacer un sonido. El primero en reaccionar fue Sanji que ya se abalanzaba sobre el espadachín para, ahora sí, matarlo a patadas, seguido de Franky que reacciono a tiempo para detener al cocinero siendo ayudado por Ussop y Luffy, pero aun así no podían dejar de ver a Zoro con cara de asombro.

-Robin… ¿de qué está hablando?… -preguntaba Nami luego de reaccionar, entre contenta, nerviosa y confundida

Justo antes de que alguien más hiciera o dijera algo, Chopper se apresuro a literalmente botar a todos de la enfermería.

¡AHHH, TODO MUNDO FUERA, FUERA, FUERA, ZORO NECESITA DESCANSAR, VAYANSE! –Una vez fuera se sintió un poco aliviado de que no pudieran acosar a Robin… también la boto del lugar.

Luego de percatarse de que había hecho lo que quería evitar, "lanzarla a los lobos", salió corriendo pero no la vio, fue la pelirroja la que le dijo que Robin se escabullo tan rápido a su habitación que nadie más excepto ella se dio cuenta. Mas aliviado volvió a entrar evitando los interrogatorios del "cocinero del amor" para hablar seriamente con Zoro.

-Muy bien Zoro, necesitamos hablar… -comenzó el reno.

-¿De qué cosa, y porqué echaste a todos tan aprisa?

-Precisamente por lo que quiero hablar contigo, tu relación con Robin.

-¿Qué hay de eso?

-Seré directo… no tienes ninguna relación más allá del compañerismo o amistad con ella.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que Robin no es tu mujer.

-Imposible…

-No lo es…te lo probare

-¿Cómo?

-¿Viste la reacción de los demás al decir que "era tuya"?

-… pues se veían muy sorprendidos para ser honesto.

-Porque desde que Robin se unió a la banda nunca has confiado plenamente en ella, solo lo has hecho por que Luffy así lo quiere, incluso una vez dijiste que hubieras preferido que muriera antes de rescatarla de Ennies Lobby. *

-¿De… donde?

-Después te platicare de eso a detalle, pero a lo que me refiero es que nunca te agrado Robin, es por eso que se me hace más extraño aun que ella sea la única que recuerdas.

Tanta información recibida de golpe y diciendo que odiaba a Robin era demasiado para su salud, tanto que fuertes migrañas empezaron atacarlo. Pero aun así no lo creía posible estaba confundido, si, no podía negarlo, pero eso era en su cabeza ya que su corazón era el que le decía que era mentira, que se mantuviera firme y no cayera en desesperación.

-Déjame descansar Chopper. –decía el peliverde con claros signos de cansancio.

-¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?

-Si… solo déjame solo…

-De acuerdo, pero por favor piensa en lo que te dije… no quiero que tú ni Robin salgan lastimados por este mal entendido. Y no lo menciones frente a nadie más, te prometo que averiguare que es lo que paso.

Dicho esto el renito se retiro dejando solo al espadachín con sus pensamientos mas enredados que antes, ¿Cómo era posible que le prohibieran demostrar su amor hacia esa persona tan especial?, ¿Cómo podía decirle que en realidad la odiaba si su corazón le decía lo contrario?, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo… pero lo averiguaría, también quería saber la verdad.

#################################################

Todos se encontraban en el piso enredados entre sí por la manera en que chopper los había sacado del lugar, el único feliz ahí era Sanji que estaba clavado justo "a la altura de las circunstancias" frente a Nami, a pesar del poco tiempo que le duro el gusto, ya que Nami lo había golpeado hasta dejarlo medio muerto, no se arrepintió por nada, y vamos quien se arrepentiría por eso. Fue cuando se levantaban del piso que buscaron a Robin para hacerle preguntas que ya se había ido y justo detrás salía Chopper por la puerta preguntando por ella diciéndole que se había ido.

Nami fue la única a la que se le ocurrió irla a buscar a su habitación, sabia por que se escondía, sabia de que hablaba Zoro, solo quería confirmarlo al oírlo por voz de su amiga. Llego hasta la puerta de su habitación y toco despacio para que nadie la escuchara pero suficientemente firme para Robin lo oyera.

-Robin abre por favor, quiero hablar contigo… -decía la pelirroja hablando quedito.

-Lo siento Nami estoy algo cansada, hablaremos luego ahora dormiré un rato.

La navegante no se daría por vencida tan fácil con esta negativa y se dispuso a intentarlo de nuevo, esta vez siendo más firme en su cometido.

-De acuerdo Robin… -comenzó con una voz que resonaba en todo el pasillo. –si no quieres salir a hablar lo haremos desde aquí… ¡donde todos nos escuchen!

Luego de esperar unos segundos y dispuesta a comenzar a hablar, se escucharon unos pasos dentro de la habitación y justo después Robin abría la puerta.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan buena chantajeándome? –pregunto la morena.

-Bueno, digamos que aprendí de la mejor. –respondió la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa.

Luego de esto ambas entraron a la habitación no sin antes cerciorarse de que no había ningún chismoso por los alrededores… llámese Sanji o Luffy.

-Bien Nami de que quieres hablar.

-Sabes de qué quiero hablar Robin. –contesto la pelirroja sentándose en la cama cruzando brazos y piernas.

-No, no lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto. -¿Por qué ahora si podía ser indiferente como siempre lo hacía y no momentos antes cuando estaba en la enfermería?

-Eres muy ruda… ambas sabemos lo que paso en la enfermería, yo también me sorprendí mucho por lo que dijo Zoro, no entiendo como ahora te comportas tan tranquila…

-Simple, no me interesa "_mentira… ¿Por qué ahora si puedo mentir tan fácilmente?"._

-Mmm, está bien si es lo que dices, pero…

-¿pero qué…?

-No te creo.

-¿por qué no?

-Simple… vi tu expresión cuando Zoro dijo que eras suya.

Esta vez no pudo ocultarlo tan fácilmente, era cierto Nami sabía que algo había entre esos 2 pero nunca dijo nada y el apoyo que le brindaba no podía simplemente hacerlo a un lado.

-Bueno… y si ya lo sabías, ¿para qué viniste aquí entonces?

-Solo quería confirmarlo, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie.

Robin solo le sonrió en señal de gracias, Nami se levanto y salió del lugar dejando a Robin con sus pensamientos, le era muy difícil sobrellevar la situación era muy difícil ver a una persona tan fuerte muy indefenso, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse contenta por como su amado la veía, le sonreía, en ese estado la defendía de que alguien más quisiera llevársela de su lado, era tan lindo cuando se ponía celoso, incluso llego a decir que era suya que felicidad.

Con estas ideas en su cabeza se recostó sobre su lecho quedándose profundamente dormida, si, quería ser amada por ese hombre pero no así, pero a la vez sentía miedo de que si se recuperaba olvidara que la amaba. Dormía sí, pero no tranquila no como lo hacía desde que llego a ese barco, tal vez como cuando huía en su juventud, pero esta vez no era por temor a ser asesinada mientras dormía, sino por el temor a no ser amada por aquel hombre. Se debatía entre aceptarlo de esa manera o ayudarlo a que se recuperara y posiblemente la olvidara, quien sabe que era lo correcto.

**Ok fin del capítulo 2, ahora aclarare una cuantas cosas que según yo harán que se confundan un poco, me explico: **

**1.- Para empezar no sé si notaron que la actitud de Robin no cuadra muy bien en su verdadera personalidad siempre ha sido la que pone nerviosa a las personas y no al revés más que nada con Zoro que es al que siempre pone de nervios, pero esta vez quería ver como seria si fuera al revés, que Zoro fuera el que pusiera nerviosa a Robin y ella no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo por lo que se verán muchas situaciones como estas. **

**2.- Por lo que ven lo que es Nami y Chopper son los que apoyaran más a Robin y Zoro respectivamente por lo que la intervención de estos 2 será mayor que la del resto de la tripulación.**

**3.- Hasta ahora la historia no va muy rápida que digamos pero como ya había dicho no tenia planead hacerla muy larga pero como me han dicho que continúe, por cierto gracias, alargare la historia un poco más, aclaro esto no significa que meteré mucho relleno ni nada de eso, solo que quise dejar más clara la idea que tendrán esta pareja Zoro y desde ahora tratare de avanzar un poco más rápido pero tampoco sin exagerar.**

***Nota aclaratoria: si recuerdan en el primer capítulo Zoro y Robin hablaban sobre la confianza mutua, afirmando Zoro que de no confiar en ella no iría a Ennies Lobby por ella ni siquiera si era orden de Luffy, pero Chopper le menciono que incluso hubiera preferido que muriera de no ser por Luffy, aunque claro Chopper no sabía de la conversación que tuvieron los otros 2 aquella noche.**

**Y ahora un agradecimiento especial para 2 de mis lectoras y autoras favoritas Laugerid y Zu Robin Kato que han seguido esta y mi otra historia desde el principio y me han mostrado mucho apoyo y les dedico este capítulo y si ahora les gustaría ver algo en especial díganmelo y tratare de incluirlo :D**

**También un agradecimiento para los que leen, escriben y siguen la historia mucha gracias y al igual si desean ver algo más de ZoRo díganmelo para ponérselo.**

**Espero poder actualizar más rápido que podría ser posible porque se acercan vacaciones, Yeeeeeyyyyy! Aunque conociéndome no podre hacerlo tan rápido como quisiera. Nos vemos pa' la otra xD**


	3. Dude, where is my?

**¡Hola a todos los que me leen!, y a los que no ps… también xD**

**Aquí el 3er capitulo de este Fic, creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero eso no importa ya que quiero escribir así de ahora en adelante**

**Por cierto me inspire un poco en el titulo de una película que vi el otro día y no pude evitar ponerlo, por cierto el titulo tiene muy poco que ver con el capitulo pero me gusto xD**

**Bueno ya, mi mamá ya me regaño por decir tanta tontería xD así que aquí esta sin más…**

**Capitulo 3: dude, where's my…?**

Ya habían pasado 2 días después de aquel incidente en la enfermería y Robin evitaba por completo al desesperado espadachín que intentaba escapar como fuera de las manos del doctor a bordo sin ningún resultado. A la mañana del tercer día Franky, que realizaba la guardia por fin diviso una isla donde podrían desembarcar por provisiones y para hacer un chequeo mucho más completo de Zoro.

-De acuerdo. –ordeno Nami. –Chopper y Sanji, ustedes llevaran al hospital a Zoro, ¿entendido?

-¡Si señora! –respondieron los dos cuadrándose y saludando estilo militar.

-Brook, Ussop y Franky, ustedes irán por provisiones para el barco, cualquier cosa necesaria.

-De acuerdo.

-Luffy, Robin y yo iremos a buscar cualquier información útil que nos pueda ayudar en nuestra búsqueda. Una vez que terminen nos veremos en la entrada del hospital para ponernos al tanto de la situación.

Una vez dicho esto los 9 se separaron para hacer su tarea, donde Zoro solo hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver que Robin no lo acompañaría y se fue de mala gana.

-Chopper, vamos no hay necesidad de esto, ya me siento bien. –decía Zoro tratando de ir a buscar a la morena.

-Deja de quejarte marimo, no me agrada tener que hacer esto, pero son órdenes de Nami-swan y tenemos que cumplirlas.

-Vamos Sanji, creo que con el tiempo puedo reponerme por mi mismo y no tengo ningún tipo de dolor. –Cuando dijo esto se levanto la playera que llevaba notando algo que, según él, no había visto en su vida.-¡Pero qué mierda es esto! –grito asustado haciendo que sus dos nakamas se preocuparan de que fuera algo grave.

-¡¿Qué cosa Zoro?! – preguntó rápidamente y preocupado Chopper.

-¡¿Pero cuando me hice esta cicatriz, fue ese tipo que me ataco?! –pregunto señalando la enorme cicatriz que atravesaba por casi por completo su torso.

-¡Como eres idiota marimo, esa cicatriz te la hiciste hace mucho cuando retaste al mejor espadachín del mundo, idiota!

-Jajajaja.

-¿Que es tan gracioso imbécil?

-Ja ja, ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, Chopper me lo conto, solo quería asustarte.

-… Yo lo mato. –dijo Sanji abalanzándose sobre Zoro pero siendo detenido por Chopper.

-Cálmate Sanji, solo fue una pequeña broma. –decía el reno sosteniendo con mucho trabajo al cocinero enfurecido.

-¡¿Y DESDE CUANDO ERES TAN CHISTOSITO, YO TE MATO, AHORA SI TE MATO?!

Los gritos de Sanji y las carcajadas de Zoro se ganaron la atención de la gente que iban pasando y que de inmediato reconocieron como miembros de los mugiwaras, cosa que hizo entrar en razón a Sanji que se apresuro para salir de ahí antes de ocasionar más problemas.

Ahora Chopper iba casi cargando a Zoro ya que aun se negaba a ir al hospital.

-Zoro tienes que entender que aunque te sientas bien, tu memoria sigue afectada y puede ocasionarte un grave problema de salud, es por eso que tenemos que hacer esto. –explicaba Chopper para hacer entender a su amigo.

-No me interesa… - contesto el espadachín ya más calmado pero con signos de molestia.

-¿Por qué no, acaso estas dispuesto a olvidar quien eres y cuáles son tus sueños?

-Si he de hacerlo no me importa.

-¡Deja de actuar como niño inmaduro Zoro!

-¡¿Y quién demonios está actuando como niño inmaduro?!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si recobrar la memoria implica odiar a la persona más importante para mí prefiero quedarme como estoy, así de simple.

Tanto Chopper como Sanji se quedaron sin palabras por esto, el pequeño reno entendió al instante a que se refería Zoro, Sanji no tenía muy claro a qué se debía esto pero ya se daba una idea.

-Deja de decir idioteces marimo, si de verdad esa persona es tan importante como tú dices, demuéstraselo y deja de decir tanta estupidez.

-Sanji… -dijo Chopper sorprendido por lo que había dicho el eterno rival de Zoro.

-Maldición, en serio que estoy mal para querer ayudar de esta manera a este cabeza de lechuga. – se decía así mismo Sanji.

- Lo vez, -interrumpió Zoro. –no eres tan malo conmigo como decía Ussop.

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA, LA PROXIMA VEZ TE MOLERE A PATADAS!

Una vez se calmaron, otra vez, siguieron su camino ahora con Zoro decidido a cooperar en lo que le pedían. Cuando iban caminando por una calle Zoro no pudo evitar ver algo que le llamo mucho la atención, no entendía el por qué, pero "eso" que había visto sentía que le iba a ayudar muchísimo. A pesar de querer regresar fue detenido por los otros dos que no lo dejaban irse ya que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino.

Una vez entraron a la enorme sala del hospital Chopper se acerco a la recepción para pedir ayuda y dar una explicación breve del problema que tenían. Minutos después 2 enfermeras se dirigieron hacia Zoro llevándoselo en una silla de ruedas metiéndolo en una sala donde le realizarían estudios más minuciosos.

Alrededor de una hora después el grupo de Robin llego al hospital donde aun esperaban al doctor encargado para saber que acontecía con Zoro. Paso de nuevo otra hora y llego el resto aunque aun no sabían que pasaba dentro de aquella sala. Ya desesperados por no saber nada, y cuando la preocupación llegaba al límite el especialista salió acercándose ante la atenta mirada de los mugiwaras.

-Disculpen, ¿quién es la persona que acompaña al joven Roronoa?

-Yo. –respondieron al unisonó todos.

-Yo soy el doctor de abordo. – respondió chopper ganándose la atención del hombre.

-Muy bien, ya hicimos todo estudio posible que estuviera en nuestras manos, las pruebas revelan un problema en el lóbulo frontal del cerebro debido a una enorme presión que se realizo sobre el cráneo del joven Roronoa. A pesar de que tuvo una enorme pérdida de memoria esto no es de gravedad, es reversible.

Todos sintieron que un enorme peso había sido quitado de encima por lo que les habían dicho, tenían la posibilidad de recuperar a Zoro, al verdadero.

Pero… -continúo el doctor, para desgracia de ellos. – no puedo asegurar cuánto tiempo puede tomarle recuperarse pueden ser días, semanas, meses… inclusive años. Todo dependerá de la fuerza física y el tratamiento que realizara. Por cierto, muy buen trabajo tratando a su paciente, doctor Chopper, si no lo hubiera hecho la situación sería mucho peor.

Chopper se sonrojo por el halago y comenzó a hacer su típico bailecillo negando que le hiciera feliz aquello.

-¿Y cuando podemos verlo? – pregunto rápidamente Robin ganándose la atención de los demás, aunque lo había hecho inconscientemente.

-En estos momentos el joven Roronoa esta descansando en una habitación, me gustaría tenerlo por esta noche para realizarle algunas pruebas de control, pero claro que pueden verlo ahora mismo.

Así todos siguieron al doctor hacia la habitación del espadachín. Iban my contentos por la noticia que habían recibido, aunque no esperaban lo que vieron cuando entraron a la habitación…

-No está… -dijo Chopper imaginándose lo que significaba eso.

-¡SE PERDIO ZORO! – gritaron todos a la vez saliendo rápidamente para comenzar a buscarlo por la ciudad.

Cada uno se separo por diferentes caminos buscando en cada esquina a ese sujeto que se perdía en cada ocasión que tenía la más mínima oportunidad.

Pasaron las horas y ninguno daba con el espadachín, la noche ya había caído y se preocuparon aun más por lo dicho por Nami, ya que de noche aquella isla se podía volver muy peligrosa ya que los cazarrecompensas buscaban a piratas para entregarlos a la marina. Se reunieron en un parque en el centro de la ciudad, pero ninguno tuvo suerte y también preocupados por que se pudieran llevar el barco, acordaron mandar a Robin y Brook a la nave.

###########################################################################

Robin estaba muy preocupada por Zoro ya que ahora no podía hacer nada por él, Brook por su lado tranquilizaba a la morena pero sin mucho éxito. Una vez llegaron al lugar donde estaba el Sunny observaron varias luces encendidas y se oía movimiento en cubierta, pensaron que algunos ladrones habían llegado a saquearlos se dispusieron a atacarlos y subieron rápidamente para acabar con ellos, pero se levaron una enorme sorpresa…

-¿Zoro? –pregunto Robin sorprendida al ver al ver al espadachín en cubierta.

-¡Hey Robin! –contesto alegremente el espadachín al ver a la morena. -¿Dónde se habían metido todo este tiempo?

Robin no contesto por la sorpresa pero fue el huesudo quien contesto.

-Creímos que te habías perdido Zoro-san…

-¿Perdido, quien se puede perder en este lugar?

-…Pues…tú…

-¡¿Yo?!, si recuerdo perfectamente el camino que tomamos para ir al hospital, dos calles de frente, una a la izquierda, tres de frente, cuatro a la derecha y listo, además el barco estaba en la costa oeste de la isla.

A Brook se la caía, literalmente, la quijada de la impresión, ¿en serio Zoro recordaba el camino correcto y no se había perdido?

-¡Zoro! –reaccionó Robin. - ¿Dónde te habías metido?, te saliste del hospital, creímos que te había pasado algo malo y fuimos a buscarte.

El peliverde al entender la situación solo bajo la cabeza en arrepentimiento y pidió disculpas a Robin… ah, y a los demás también.

-Lo siento mucho Robin, es que ya estaba harto de estar encerrado y acostado tanto tiempo y salí a caminar un poco, no creí que causaría tantos problemas, cuando regrese al hospital me dijeron que se habían ido corriendo y creí que estarían aquí, pero cuando llegue no había nadie, por eso los espere aquí.

Robin miraba fijamente al espadachín que se veía muy arrepentido por sus actos, solo soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio ya que se encontraba bien.

-Está bien Zoro, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Robin, lo siento.

-Creo que mejor le aviso a los demás que Zoro-san se encuentra bien y está aquí. –dijo Brook que sacaba un Den-Den Mushi para avisar a los demás.

Una vez dieron el aviso a los demás se dirigieron a la nave, sobre todo porque Nami no regresaría al hospital a pagar la cuenta que les habían entregado.

-Dime Zoro-san. –pregunto Brook. – ¿A dónde fuiste cuando saliste del hospital?

-Ah cierto, fui a comprar algo que vi. –Este se dirigió al interior del barco dejando con una enorme duda a Robin y a Brook. Cuando salió vieron que llevaba algo cubierto con una franela dejando aun más en duda a sus amigos.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Zoro? – pregunto Robin.

-Cuando iba con Chopper y Sanji vi algo que me llamo la atención… y quiero regalártelo.

Dicho esto retiro la franela que cubría un florero. Si, un florero que tenía en su interior un par de flores que sorprendieron mucho a la morena.

-Recuerdo algo. –continuo Zoro mirando aquel par de flores mientras se le formaba una gran sonrisa. – Recuerdo que son tus flores favoritas. He notado desde hace unos días que me has estado evitando mucho, no sé si hice algo que te molestara, pero si lo hice te pido disculpas y te regalo esto.

-Casablancas… -dijo Robin casi como un susurro al ver eso que tenía en las manos el espadachín. -¿Co…como lo supiste?

-No lo sé, solo lo supe cuando las vi y espero que te gusten.-contestaba este extendiendo el florero hacia la morena.

Robin tomo el florero admirando las casablancas que le habían regalado, Brook no entendía lo que pasaba y por eso decidió no intervenir ya que sabía que podía arruinar el momento.

-Entonces, ¿te gustaron? –pregunto Zoro algo ansioso por la respuesta.

-Fue… es un lindo detalle Zoro, gracias me encantaron.

Robin no pudo ocultar su felicidad por ese detalle tan lindo, Zoro se sintió muy aliviado por eso, ahí estaba Robin, de pie frente a Zoro oliendo el delicioso aroma de las bellas flores ante la atenta mirada del espadachín.

-Huelen muy bien. Dijo Robin un poco sonrojada.

Zoro se acerco a ella casi al punto de abrazarla y le susurro al oído:

-Pero no huelen tan delicioso como tú, mi amor.

Robin casi se va de espaldas por esto, otra vez, otra vez estaba haciendo lo mismo, Zoro la llevaba a tal punto de nerviosismo, con anterioridad muchos hombres le habían dicho eso, inclusive Sanji, pero a ninguno le había correspondido, pero Zoro, si, el era diferente.

-N…no, no, no digas eso Zoro. – decía Robin que no sabía donde ocultar su rostro que estaba totalmente rojo a causa de las palabras del espadachín.

Zoro se acuerdo nuevamente a ella con un rostro serio, que por cierto le encantaba a Robin, y le dijo susurrándole de nuevo al oído.

-¿Por qué no?, es la verdad me fascina todo de ti y ese delicioso aroma que tienes me vuelve loco, quisiera estar así, a tu lado para siempre amor.

Robin quedo más que paralizada, estaba perdida en la mirada del espadachín que no dejaba de verla en ningún momento, esa mirada tan cautivadora, esa manera en la que nunca la había mirado, de nuevo la ponía tan mal, en buen sentido, ese calor que invadía su pecho, que la hacía temblar de sentir la presencia dominante de Zoro, quería abrazarlo tan fuertemente, besarlo fundiéndose para nunca más separarse, y lo más importante… decirle que lo amaba.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos así y ninguno cedía, a pesar de quererlo hacer, fue cuando Robin se atrevió a hablar primero.

-Zoro… yo…

-¡OOOOI ZORO, ESTAS AHÍ!

Ese grito acabo con todo el valor que la arqueóloga había reunido para decir todo lo que quería decir. Y quien fue el responsable…

-¡Luffy-san, como osas interrumpir un momento tan especial! –gritó el esqueleto que presenciaba todo el espectáculo desde un principio, inclusive estaba sentado en una pequeña mesita tomando el té muy emocionado.

-¿De qué cosa hablas Brook?

Ah, olvídalo, arruinaste el momento… Zoro-san, creo que podrás continuar en otro…

-Ya se fue, Brook. –interrumpió Zoro a lo que le decía Brook notando este que Robin se había alejado nuevamente.

Una vez abordaron todos, regañaron a Zoro por hacer una cosa tan imprudente, aunque este solo estaba parado en la misma posición en la que se encontraba y con la vista fija sobre la entrada hacia los camarotes sin darle mayor importancia a lo que le decían sus nakamas. Aún cuando seguían regañándolo los aparto y se fue del lugar dejándolos atónitos por esa actitud tan fría que había mostrado. Sin pensarlo subió a la torre de vigilancia y se encerró ahí sin dejar entrar a nadie.

Nami, al ver esto fue hacia donde estaba Brook para preguntarle lo que había pasado. Cuando el esqueleto relato lo sucedido se sintió de lo peor ya que no solo lo había regañado, si no que habían interrumpido un momento muy especial para esos 2, y algo tenia de culpa.

######################################################################################

Minutos después Nami fue en búsqueda de su amiga para disculparse y preguntarle cómo se encontraba después de aquello.

-Robin, soy yo, abre por favor. Solo quiero disculparme…

En ese momento fue interrumpida por Robin que había abierto la puerta.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Nami, no fue culpa tuya ni de nadie.

-Bueno, aun así me siento muy mal por eso.

-Tranquila Nami, por favor pasa quiero decirte algo.

Una vez dentro ambas se sentaron en la cama donde quedando en silencio por un momento.

-Sabes.- hablo Robin. –hace unos momentos planeaba decirle a Zoro todo lo que sentía por él.

-No me lo recuerdes Robin, me siento peor que ahora.

-Ya te lo dije, no tienes la culpa de nada, pero eso no es de lo que te quería hablar.

Robin se levanto de la cama y camino hacia una pequeña mesita donde estaba el regalo que le había dado Zoro.

-Sabes. –continuó. – aquella noche… del accidente, estuve platicando con Zoro hasta muy tarde. Platicamos de muchas cosas que no le había contado a nadie, y esto es una de las cosas que yo le dije.

Robin estiro el florero hacia Nami y esta lo tomo.

-¿Flores?, pero si ya sabíamos que te gustan las flores.

-Estas son especiales, son mis favoritas, ya que me recuerdan a mi madre, y eso no lo sabía nadie.

-¿Pero cómo es que Zoro lo supo, o solo fue coincidencia?

-También creí que había sido coincidencia… pero el me dijo que lo recordó. Me dijo que cuando iba con Chopper y Sanji las vio en una florería y recordó al instante que eran mis favoritas.

-Ahora creo entender un poco la razón por la cual solo me recuerda a mí, porque fui la última persona con la que hablo antes de… eso.

-Pero eso es bueno a fin de cuenta, ¿no?

-No lo creo… tal vez por el hecho ser la única persona a la que recuerda, y por ser mujer, piensa que teníamos una relación o algo parecido. Fui una tonta al creer que realmente sentía algo por mí. –Robin sentía como si quisiera llorar en ese momento, y como no, pro las circunstancias podría ser cierto y esto es lo que más le dolía

Nami experimento en ese momento lo que se siente escuchar los problemas de una amiga y aun así no poder decir nada para poder ayudarla, solo opto por darle un abrazo sincero, de esos que, aunque sea algo sencillo, son muy significativos que muchas otras cosas.

-No creo que sea del todo cierto Robin, si te recuerda es por algo, y yo te ayudare en todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que puedas verlo, el te ama realmente y tanto tu como yo lo sabemos, solo que estas confundida y no sabes que hacer. Pero no te preocupes ya te lo dije yo te ayudare.

Así ambas tratando de aguantar las lágrimas salieron de la habitación hacia cubierta, Nami ordeno zarpar inmediatamente. Una vez mar adentro entraron a la cocina después de ser llamados por Sanji para cenar, todos se sentaron en sus habituales lugares para poder platicar a gusto, por obviedad, el único que faltaba en el lugar era el espadachín que minutos después entraba por la puerta y se sentaba en medio de Chopper y Franky, justo enfrente de Robin.

-¿Te nos vas a unir marimo?

-Tengo hambre, no puedo hacer nada contra eso.

Dicho esto todos comenzaron a comer a excepción de Luffy que ya llevaba la mitad de lo que le habían servido. El ambiente era tenso la gran mayoría no sabía él porque pero presentían algo, solo Zoro, Robin, Nami y Brook sabían que había pasado esa noche. Un par de horas después todos habían terminado con sus respectivos platillos, menos Luffy que no paraba de tragar. Mientras esperaban impacientes a que el capitán se decidiera a da fin a su festín comenzaron a platicar entre ellos ya más cómodamente.

-Chicos. –hablo Chopper para todos los demás. - como ya saben nos han dado la buena noticia de que Zoro puede curarse, por lo que tenemos que poner nuestro empeño en ayudarlo, todos y cada uno de nosotros.

-Claro que sí. ¿Pero por donde comenzamos, o como lo hacemos?

-Sencillo. Continuaremos con la terapia que veníamos haciendo desde un principio, iremos contando sobre todo lo relacionado a su vida, así posiblemente podrá recordar algo.

Luego de la explicación de Chopper, Sanji encendió un cigarrillo y se dirigió hacia él.

-Hay algo que no tomaste en cuenta chopper.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Desde hace cuanto que conoces al marimo?

-…Bueno, creo que se a que te refieres, yo solo lo conozco desde que llegaron a Drum… pero ustedes lo conocen de más tiempo.

-No es exactamente a lo que me refiero, puede que yo lo conozca un poco más, luego seria Ussop, después seguiría mi Nami-swan, y el que tendría más conocimiento de él sería el tarado de Luffy… pero aunque sea nakama nuestro no conocemos a detalle aspectos importantes de él. Básicamente conocemos lo que hemos vivido desde que salimos al mar, no tenemos idea de que paso en su juventud e infancia.

Todos quedaron callados ante la afirmación de Sanji, tenía razón, fuera de sus aventuras como piratas tenían muy pequeños conocimientos de él… solo lo básico.

Robin, solo ella conocía a Zoro, a ella era a la única que le había platicado todo, desde su infancia, hasta unirse a Luffy, al comenzar sus aventuras e inclusive en su separación. A pesar de conocer prácticamente todo del espadachín no quiso decir nada, no era que no quisiera ayudarlo, pero ante la idea de estar junto de él, todo lo que le provocaba le hacía casi imposible querer hacerlo.

Dudaba mucho, inclusive se podía ver en su rostro, sentía algo raro en su estomago debido a los nervios. Cuando por fin decidió decir que conocía muchas más cosas de él se levanto rápidamente de su silla llamando la atención de todos.

-Tal vez… -comenzó decidida pero al cruzar su mirada con la de Zoro sintió de nuevo dudas en ella. Crear mas malentendidos en la mente del espadachín haciéndole creer que realmente tenían una relación más profunda, cosa que no existía, hizo salir a flote las dudas que ya había dejado atrás. Su propio corazón no soportaría tener a Zoro a su lado para alejarlo poco a poco mientras recuperaba la memoria. Se acobardo, ya no quería hacerlo, pero ya había llamado la atención de los demás y tenía que decir algo rápido.

-Tal vez… tal vez, "_que les digo… ¡ya se!"_ ¡Zoro, ¿recuerdas cual era tu posición en la tripulación?!

-Emm, algo de… ¿vice-capitán?

-¡Además de eso! –Robin se veía muy alterada, sobre todo por la manera tan fuerte en la que hablaba.

-Mmm, no.

-Eras el espadachín de la tripulación.

-Ah sí, si ahora que lo mencionas Chopper me lo había dicho.

-Con tus katanas, son muy especiales para ti, tal vez al tenerlas de nuevo en tus manos sientas ese "algo" especial.

-¿Eso crees?

-¡claro! – grito emocionada Nami. – eras un rarito de las espadas, puede que funcione.

-¿Qué yo era un… rarito… de las… espadas?

Sin hacerle mucho caso Nami se levanto rápidamente hacia donde estaba el Cyborg.

-Franky, ¿Dónde pusiste las espadas de Zoro?

Franky que se encontraba bebiendo de su habitual botella de cola, gira su mirada y se levanta las gafas diciendo.

-Espera, espera hermanita, yo en ningún momento tomes las espadas de Roronoa.

-¿Eh, entonces quien?

-Creo que fue Sanji.

-¿Sanji-kun, donde están?

-Lo lamento Nami-swan, pero en ningún momento toque las katanas, creo que fue Ussop.

-¿Ussop?

-Oi, oi, oi, a mi no veas… - decía el narizón agitando las manos.

Nami que ya se estaba cansando de esos jueguitos y que sentía que una vena en su frente reventaría iba a comenzar a gritarle a todos, pero decidió calmarse lo más que pudo y volvió a preguntar en general.

-Alguien… ¿podría decirme donde están… ¡LAS MALDITAS KATANAS!?

Todos se miraron entre sí con cara de no saber absolutamente nada. Robin, que estaba más calmada que Nami pregunto:

-¿Hay alguien qué haya visto últimamente esas espadas?

-Ahora que lo mencionas… -dijo Ussop levantando la mirada hacia el techo como si tratara de recordar. – no desde la pelea… creo que ni siquiera vi que las tuviera cuando lo encontramos tirado…

-Tienes razón Ussop-san. –dijo Brook después de der un sorbo a su taza de té. –Yo personalmente me encargue de limpiar la cubierta, pero nunca vi las espadas, creí que alguien las había guardado, es por eso que no lo mencione.

¿Era posible, habían perdido la posesión más valiosa de Zoro y ninguno se dio por enterado? En eso, a excepción de Nami, Robin, Zoro y Luffy que aun seguía comiendo, comenzaron a gritonearse entre sí echándole la culpa al otro por lo descuidados que habían sido. Aunque no duro mucho la discusión ya que apareció el "puño de la justicia" impartido por Nami dejando a todos en posición de arrepentimiento y con un chichon enorme en la cabeza de cada uno.

Luffy, que terminaba de devorar su último trozo de carne, se levantó de la mesa y miro a todos con su rostro serio.

-Este no es momento de estar discutiendo, es responsabilidad de todos nosotros que hayan desaparecido esas espadas, a pesar de que sabemos que son muy importantes para Zoro no tuvimos cuidado con ellas, lo mejor es que cada quien las busque por el barco.

Esto si era sorprendente, inclusive para Nami que era la que siempre tomaba el mando en situaciones difíciles. Por fin Luffy estaba tomando en serio su posición como capitán y actuaba de forma muy madura. Una vez dio la orden todos salieron de la cocina en búsqueda de las espadas. Luffy, Nami y Zoro fueron los únicos que se quedaron ahí.

-Vaya Luffy, me sorprendiste, nunca creí que actuaras de esta manera. –decía Nami que no aun no daba crédito a lo que había visto.

En el rostro de Luffy solo se formo una media sonrisa de satisfacción por el elogio y dijo:

-Era muy sencillo… sabia que al final tu dirías algo parecido y tendríamos que buscarlas y como no quería hacerlo mande a los demás, shishishi.

Ya lo sabía… y parece que Nami también porque después de eso le dio una golpiza que dejo al de goma medio inconsciente.

-Hay veces en las que me pregunto, ¿Cómo es que todos nosotros seguimos a este tipo como nuestro capitán? – preguntaba Zoro algo apenado imaginándose la situación en la que estaban los demás.

Casi una hora después de búsqueda, ya que el sunny no era nada pequeño y contaba con muchas habitaciones, regresaron a la cocina sin ningún resultado, todos al entrar vieron a Luffy tirado en el suelo pero no le pusieron atención ya que se imaginaban que había hecho alguna estupidez.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto Nami aunque viendo la cara de sus nakamas ya se imaginaba la respuesta. –Ahh, ¿no entiendo cómo demonios llegamos a perderlas?

Zoro al ver la cara de preocupación y decepción de sus amigos trato de animarlos.

-Vamos chicos, no fue su culpa, deben de andar por ahí, el barco es grande es noche, mañana podremos buscarlas.

-Vamos Zoro, nos haces sentir peor, era la mejor manera de que teníamos de ayudarte y no pudimos hacerlo bien.

-Pues se que encontraremos otra forma de hacerme recordar…

Nami volteo a ver a Robin que se mantenía mas apartada que los demás, esta al notarlo entendió perfectamente lo que su amiga quería decir con esa mirada, pero aun no quería hacerlo, a pesar de eso ya no tenían otra opción más que hacerlo.

-Yo te puedo ayudar. –dijo Robin ante la atenta mirada de todos, nuevamente.

-Tú… alguna vez me contaste muchas cosas de tu vida y… creo que puedo hacerlo. -¡ya está! Por fin Robin se atrevió, solo faltaba esperar a que Zoro no malinterpretara nada.

Todos se quedaron expectantes por lo que dijo Robin, ¿Ella lo conocía más, y eso cuando fue?

Zoro sintió que se emocionaba mucho por lo que dijo Robin y se acerco a ella dándole un enorme abrazo que dejo estupefactos a todos, mientras Robin de nuevo se ponía nerviosa y los colores se le subían al rostro.

-Zo… Zoro, no, no hagas eso…

Zoro se separo un poco de ella para verla a los ojos y decirle:

-Gracias Robin, yo sabía que podía confiar en ti. – dicho esto la volvió a abrazarlo y acercando su boca al oído de la morena le susurro. – tenia la razón, yo sabía desde un principio que tu eres lo más preciado para mí, no importa lo que digan los demás.

Se hizo realidad, lo que más temía Robin, Zoro malinterpreta las cosas, aunque en ese momento era la menor de sus preocupaciones ya que estaba cayendo en la tentación de abrazarlo tan fuertemente y besarlo aunque todo mundo los viera. A punto estuvo de hacerlo si no era por el nuevamente inoportuno de Luffy que se levantaba del suelo gritando por los golpes que le había dado Nami.

Si hay alguna persona que sepa acabar con aquellos momentos especiales, ese es Luffy. Con decir que ni siquiera Sanji intervino esta vez, ni siquiera un poco, inclusive se sintió un poco decepcionado por que terminaran con ello.

Luego de eso, aunque no queriendo, Zoro tuvo que terminar con el abrazo. Por su lado Robin sentía que el corazón se le salía, y como no, ser abrazada por el hombre al que tanto amaba y más que eso por esas cosas que le decía, definitivamente había perdido sus poderes sobre el peliverde, ahora ella estaba del otro lado.

Así todo mundo se fue a dormir con esa última acción de Zoro en su mente era poco creíble que él mostrara asi sus emociones e inclusive sentimientos. Sobre todo la más sorprendida era Robin que aun se sentía rodeada por los fuertes brazos del espadachín. En toda la noche repetía aquellas escenas con el espadachín, era tan lindo, y le encantaba como le hablaba, ahora solo pedía poder aguantar todo eso ahora que sería la que se encargaría personalmente de la recuperación de su amado.

**N/A: LAS CASABLANCAS, DE CIERTA FORMA, SON LAS FLORES FAVORITAS DE ROBIN, FUE DICHO POR ODA, ESA ES SU FLOR REPRESENTATIVA Y POR ESO LA USE**

**:D**


	4. Por un beso

**Ola k ase? ya estoy de regreso (Grillos chillando) xD**

**aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Por un beso.**

Robin se había levantado muy temprano ese día, incluso puede decirse que no durmió en toda la noche, se había quedado pensando en cómo le haría para ayudar a Zoro tal y como lo había prometido. Solo estando a solas podía calmar y pensar más claramente, aunque esa calma desaparecía tan solo con acercarse a Zoro y por supuesto, lo tenía más que claro.

Estaba sentada en una silla frente a su escritorio sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, incluso desconectada del mundo real ya que no escuchaba que ya hace rato golpeaban a su puerta.

-Robin, ¿te encuentras bien, por qué no respondes?

Reacciono en ese momento al escuchar la voz de Chopper, se oía preocupado. Se levanto rápidamente de su silla hacia la puerta abriéndola para dejar pasar al pequeño reno.

-Estoy bien Chopper, no te preocupes.

-Está bien, solo me inquiete un poco al ver que no respondías.

-No era nada importante, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Zoro te está esperando, me pidió que te viniera a buscar.

-Dile que saldré en un momento, ya casi estoy lista.

Chopper asintió saliendo de la habitación, Robin volvió a cerrar la puerta dirigiéndose a su cama donde se sentó, cerró los ojos y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y dio un profundo suspiro, volvió a levantarse de nuevo ahora mirándose en un espejo tratando de buscar la manera de aguantar estar todo el día con Zoro sin caer en sus propios deseos. Definitivamente iba a ser muy difícil.

Por fin salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la cubierta donde ya se escuchaban los gritos de los tres niños que jugaban corriendo de un lado a otro, Brook entonaba una hermosa melodía digna del mismísimo "Soul King".

Cuando salió a cubierta fue recibida por Sanji que le hacía entrega de su ansiada taza de café, Robin le agradeció como de costumbre, le dio un sorbo a su dulce néctar. Fue cuando escucho que alguien le hablo de la torre de vigilancia. Por supuesto, Zoro.

El espadachín la miraba alegremente, cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco a la arqueóloga que aparto la vista ya que no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

Nami noto al instante la reacción de si amiga y se acerco a ella.

-Vamos Robin, es tu oportunidad. – Nami dijo esto como un susurro para que nadie más aparte de ellas lo escuchara. Robin escucho esto y sonrió, le dio otro sorbo a su taza de café comenzando a dirigirse a la torre de vigilancia donde ya la esperaba ansioso Zoro.

Antes de encontrarse con Zoro, volvió a soltar un suspiro enorme armándose de valor para, al menos, mirar a los ojos al espadachín.

-¿Puedo pasar, Zoro?

-Adelante Robin, - Zoro se levanto de donde estaba acercándose a la morena para tomarla de la mano. – te estaba esperando.

Los dos caminaron al interior y se sentaron en unos cojines que estaban frente a una pequeña mesa de centro donde reposaba un plato extendido con varios pastelillos y bocadillos, obviamente los favoritos de Robin.

A la morena le agrado el pequeño detalle y le sonrió en agradecimiento a Zoro.

-y bien, comenzamos, Robin. –El espadachín no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Robin en ningún momento y tampoco dejaba de sonreírle por esto.

-De acuerdo, ¿te parece si comenzamos desde tu niñez?

-No hay problema, comenzaremos por donde tú decidas.

Una vez dicho esto, Robin comenzó a relatar todos los aspectos que conocía de la niñez de Zoro, poniendo especial atención en aquellos detalles que significaron mucho para su vida. Su llegada al dojo donde creció S rivalidad con Kuina, la muerte de su amiga, aquella promesa que hizo con ella, y su sueño de ser el mejor del mundo.

Zoro escuchaba atentamente a su compañera, aunque cualquiera que los hubiera visto diría que no le ponía nada de atención a sus palabras. El espadachín no dejaba de admirar el bello rostro de la arqueóloga, sus labios, sus ojos, la expresión de su rostro cada que decía algo, la manera en que movía las manos al contar alguna anécdota. Por supuesto que esto ponía nerviosa a la morena que de un momento a otro olvidaba lo que decía para cambiarlo por otra cosa, cosa que divertía un poco a Zoro.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y ambos habían olvidado la razón por la que estaban ahí, ahora hablaban de cualquier tontería que se les ocurría, bromeaban libremente, se veían felices. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban recostados uno frente al otro mirándose fijamente, se sentía tan bien estar así, sus mentes estaban apartadas de la realidad y solo tenían presente en ella el nombre del otro.

Zoro llevo su mano a la de Robin entrelazando sus dedos y sosteniéndola firmemente, levanto su mano para llevarla a la altura de su cara, acerco la mano de Robin y la beso tiernamente. El corazón de Robin latía fuertemente pero esta vez se sentía tranquila, disfruto aquel gesto de parte de Zoro, ahora ella deseaba besarlo, se mordía el labio inferior tratando de reprimirse un poco, cuando iba a desistir el peliverde la tomo por la mejilla y se acerco lentamente a ella, esta vez no lo iba a rechazar, esta vez estaba decidida a hacerlo, estaban a escasos milímetros, incluso llegaron a rozar levemente sus labios provocando sensaciones maravillosas que ninguno de los dos habían sentido a antes…

-¡ZORO, ROBIN, A COMER!

Nuevamente, y por tercera vez fueron interrumpidos, ¿Por quién?, por Luffy…

-¡CHICOS, BAJEN A COMER!

Robin se incorporó rápidamente caminando hacia el marco de la puerta dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, iba a hacer exactamente lo que horas antes había decidido no hacer, su corazón no dejaba de latir apresuradamente, aunque ahora si sentía como los colores se le subían al rostro. Por su parte Zoro s sintió un poco frustrado por ser interrumpido nuevamente pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, esto no era nada, podía lograrlo de una manera u otra, por el momento decidió dejar las cosas como estaban. Se levanto de donde estaba y camino hacia donde estaba Robin de espaldas hacia él, al llegar a donde estaba noto su nerviosismo y la tomo del hombro.

-Vamos, Robin. –Dijo Zoro mirándola de manera tranquilizadora haciendo que la morena también se tranquilizara.

Robin, con una sonrisa, asintió y camino con él hacia la salida ya más tranquila. Sin darse cuenta, Zoro la tomo de la mano haciendo que ella se sobresaltara un poco pero tampoco hizo nada por evitarlo dando a entender que también le agradaba hacerlo.

Al llegar a cubierta ya nadie estaba ahí por lo que comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina, Robin fue la primera en avanzar pero fue detenida por el agarre de Zoro que no se movía de donde estaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Zoro?

-No te preocupes.

-¿De qué cosa?

-De lo que pasó.

-¿Y cómo quieres que no lo haga? Después de ver todo lo que te sucedió…

-No me refería a eso.

-¿Qué?

-Me refiero a lo que paso allá arriba, ambos sabemos lo que sentimos y no lo podemos negar. También se que te es difícil asimilarlo de esta manera y es por eso que crees que no podemos estar juntos. Tal vez no entienda al cien por ciento como te sientes ahora, pero sé que mis sentimientos por ti son reales y no son solamente una extraña coincidencia debido a mi estado. Así que no importa cuánto tiempo me lleva, te convenceré de que esto es real.

Robin quedo sin palabras ante las palabras de Zoro, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de formular ningún sonido cuando sintió que avanzaban juntos en busca de sus nakamas.

-Vamos, es hora de comer. –ante esto Robin solo opto por sonreír plácidamente y hacer caso a lo que le dijo el espadachín.

-Si, Zoro. –contesto la morena con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas muy sonriente.

Cuando entraron a la habitación se ganaron las miradas de todos que vieron sus manos entrelazadas, pero prefirieron no decir nada para no tratar de incomodar a la morena, y por que Nami los había "convencido". Ni siquiera Sanji se molesto por esto, no tanto, por lo menos ahora pudo contener las ganas de cortarle la mano a Zoro con uno de sus filosos cuchillos. Y por supuesto Luffy que ni enterado de la situación ya que, literalmente, succionaba todo lo que tenía enfrente ignorando lo que ocurriera a su alrededor.

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa buscando espacio para sentarse, solo quedaban dos espacios y precisamente quedaban 2 juntos al extremo de la mesa, cortesía de cierta pelirroja que miraba enternecida la escena. Zoro aflojo el agarre de la suave mano de su amada para tomar una silla ayudando a Robin sentarse. Robin acepto alegre, el detalle era pequeño, pero lindo, Nami también notó esto tratando de aguantar un grito de la emoción, era raro ver a Zoro comportarse tan caballeroso, pero ahora sabía que era muy bueno, inclusive Franky tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de soltar un "¡SUUPEER!" porque Nami ya había adivinado sus intenciones y le lanzaba una "tierna mirada".

Cuando se sentaron los dos Sanji ya llevaba sus respectivos platillos a ellos y a los demás. Comenzaron a comer con demasiada tranquilidad, unos platicaban, unos solo se dedicaban a comer y otros se dedicaban a cuidar la comida de sus platos. Zoro saboreaba la comida preparada por su "gran amigo", era lo más grandioso que había comido… ¿y por qué no compartirlo?

-¡Sanji! Esto es fantástico, eres el mejor cocinero del mundo.

De acuerdo, a quien no le gusta recibir halagos, pero era difícil aceptarlos de Zoro ya que en cualquier momento sentía que le saldría con alguna tontería.

-S…si, lo que sea, solo… come y no hables. –Incomodo.

Ussop y Brook se aguantaban la risa y solo inflaron los cachetes… solo Ussop, para no reírse a horcajadas de la actitud del cocinero.

-Robin. –decía Zoro ganándose la atención de la morena. -¿Ya probaste esto?

-No realmente…

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Zoro ya tenía frente a ella su cubierto para darle a probar… le estaba dando de comer.

Nuevamente, de nuevo, ¿por qué?, ¿Cómo conseguía ponerla así tan fácilmente cuando antes tenía el total control sobre él?... ¿Karma?

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos como si a ellos les había ofrecido la comida. Robin por su lado agitaba su cabeza levemente dándole a entender que no quería hacer eso.

-Vamos Robin, no seas tímida, mira, di ah. -¿Cómo que ah? Definitivamente no se la iba a poner fácil.

-Ahh. – murmuraron todos sin dejar de ver la escena.

En serio… Robin se trataba de resistir con todas sus fuerzas, pero verlo así le encantaba, tan atento y dulce con ella y claro, termino cediendo. Después de esto Zoro volvió a sonreír de forma satisfactoria y volvió a repetir su acción ganándose la aprobación de la morena que aceptaba gustosa, dieron un enorme paso. Su confianza crecía.

-¡BUAAAHHH! – fueron interrumpidos por un estrepitoso llanto. - ¡QUE TIERNO ERES, RORONOA! ¡QUE HERMOSA ESCENA! ¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO CABRONES!

-Yo no opino igual. –decía Chopper secándose las lagrimas de su cyborg amigo. – por cierto. Ya que los interrumpieron, ¿Cómo les fue en la terapia?

Zoro y Robin habían olvidado que al final no hicieron un gran avance respecto a lo que les hablo Chopper, se lanzaron miradas cómplices entre sí optando mejor por reírse por esto.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué se ríen? – realmente el renito no entendía nada, pero para que hacerles caso, ¡todos estaban locos!

-Creo que lo mejor es seguir donde lo dejamos, ¿no crees, Zoro?

-Estaría más que genial, Robin.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa, esta vez sin disimular un poco, se tomaron nuevamente de las manos y caminaron hacia afuera, ambos con una enorme sonrisa. Una vez cerraron la puerta tras de ellos, los demás se relajaron y se botaron en la mesa igual o más de felices al verlos de tal manera, tan felices.

-Qué lindos se ven juntos. –decía Nami soltando un enorme suspiro.

-Es un poco raro verlos juntos, pero los dos son un par de raros. -Añadía Ussop.

-Yohohoho, ahora Zoro-san podrá verle las pantis cuando quiera a Robin-san. – apenas termino de decir esto el esqueleto recibió un golpe de cada uno de sus nakamas. -¡Ah! ¡Qué violentos!

-¡POR QUE TIENES QUE ARRUINAR EL MOMENTO! –recriminaba Nami aun son el puño formado.

-Por cierto. –dijo Chopper. –hay algo que me sorprendió más que eso.

-¿Y qué cosa es esa? –preguntó el cyborg terminando de no limpiarse las lagrimas que no lloro.

-Que Sanji no quiso estrangular a Zoro por hacer lo que hizo.

Las miradas ahora fueron para el cocinero que encendía un cigarrillo.

-Bueno… -exhalo el humo del tabaco. – no voy a negar que no me agrada ver al idiota marimo con mi… con la bella Robin-chwan pero ella se ve muy feliz y ese tarado parece tratarla bien.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho por esto, parece que la situación había ayudado a madurar un poco al "cocinero del amor" ya aunque le doliera debía aceptar que Robin no era para él.

Luffy que en ningún momento había estado al pendiente de lo sucedido, POR FIN, había terminado de comer, y soltaba un enorme eructó.

-¡Ahhh!, que delicioso estuvo, por cierto… ¿Qué Zoro ni Robin vinieron a comer? – todos se cayeron de sus asientos debido al comentario tan… poco amable de parte del capitán.

-¡Idiota! -contestaba Sanji levantándose del suelo.

-Y se supone que el capitán no puede comer sin su primer oficial. – decía Nami sobándose las posaderas debido al golpe.

-Pero si yo ya estaba aquí. – contestaba Ussop orgulloso y con el pecho inflado.

-¡TU NO ERES EL PRIMER OFICIAL! –Reprendió Chopper.

-Ellos ya se fueron. –dijo Franky que fue el único que contesto realmente a su capitán.

-¿En serio? Bueno, no importa, shishishi.

-Así es Luffy-san lo más seguro es que ahora mismo estén "jugando" los dos solitos, Yohohoho.

-¡¿En serio?! – preguntaba el del sombrero todo emocionado. -¡Chopper, Ussop, vamos a jugar con ellos!

-¡No se refiere a esa clase de juegos, y tu esqueleto pervertido deja de decir eso! – decía Nami jalando de la camisa a su capitán que ya iba decidido a unírseles a sus dos nakamas.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces a que se refiere?

-Olvídalo, no lo entenderías.

Luffy decidió dejar las cosas en paz, pero aun así se fue a jugar con Ussop y Chopper, que probablemente se divertirían mas corriendo ellos tres que cualquier otra cosa que hicieran solo dos personas… bueno… hay que admirar la inocencia de algunas personas.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Robin y Zoro se encontraban en la torre de vigilancia haciendo de todo menos cosas serias… tampoco nada a lo Sanji-Brook-Franky, simplemente se divertían juntos, Robin por fin se había relajado y dejado sus nervios atrás, corría de un lado a otro riendo y evitando que Zoro la agarrara, claro, ayudándose con sus **Robin-Fleur** que hacían caer graciosamente Zoro cuando creía por fi agarrar a la bella morena y se desvanecían en una lluvia de sakuras.

Debían agradecer a Franky por haber diseñado lo suficientemente grande y acolchonada el piso de la torre, Robin al fin se dejo agarrar por el espadachín que la rodeo con ambos brazos y la cargo hacia el sillón depositándola suavemente para empezar a hacerle un montón de cosquillas. Ante esto, definitivamente la arqueóloga no se rendiría haciendo que apareciera otra **Robin-Fleur** detrás de Zoro para inmovilizarlo por completo.

-Ahora es mi turno. –dijo de manera sensual y con una sonrisa maliciosa la arqueóloga arrojándose encima del peliverde que ahora era víctima de las cosquillas.

Parecían dos chiquillos divirtiéndose como locos, sin inhibiciones.

-Ya, ya me rindo. –decía Zoro deteniendo a Robin por las manos.

Robin se dejo caer sobre el pecho de él espadachín acurrucándose mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-¿Te gusta que te abrace?

-Ahora sí. – respondió la arqueóloga ganándose un abrazo aun más fuerte de parte del espadachín.

Se mantuvieron por minutos así, en la misma posición en la que estaban, en el suelo y abrazados alegres de la compañía del otro.

-Robin, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-De que se trata, Zoro.

-Quería saber la razón por la que ahora estas acepando mejor mis sentimientos.

-Simple.

-¿Y cuál es esa razón?

-Que me he dado cuenta que estás hablando en serio, con tu corazón no con tu dura cabeza, ton-ti-to.

Zoro rio por el comentario totalmente alegre de que Robin pudiera sentirse más tranquila y comenzara a aceptar sus propios sentimientos.

-Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo y recuperar el tiempo que perdí.

-Yo también…

Con esto dicho ambos se fundieron en ese esperado beso que anteriormente fue interrumpió en varias ocasiones. Un tierno y dulce beso que liberaba millones de sensaciones a través de los dos, simplemente perfecto, superando cualquier expectativa propia, no dejaban ninguno deseo aparte, transmitían a través de ese primer beso muchas cosas difíciles de explicar con simples palabras, simplemente amor.

Se separaron después de un rato mirándose fijamente a los ojos como esperando a que el otro hiciera algo.

Zoro fue el primero en hablar aun con la sensación de los tiernos labios de la morena sobre los suyos.

-Robin… disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿te puedo besar?

Robin sonrió por esto y contesto:

-Creo que es un poco tarde para decir eso, ¿no crees? – y una vez dicho eso se lanzo de nuevo sobre de él dándose otro beso más apasionado y más dulce. Se separaron nuevamente sintiendo como la temperatura se elevaba en el lugar, Zoro se relamió los labios sin dejar de mirar a su amada.

-Por lo visto eso quiso decir que no podía, ¿verdad?

Robin volvió a reír por el tonto comentario del espadachín golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho.

-Eres un tontito.

Así se quedaron por un largo rato, haciendo de todo, menos lo que se supone que tenían que hacer, pero ya no le importaba a ninguno, era la más pequeña de sus preocupaciones en ese momento y realmente parecía ya no importarles lo que pasara, eran felices como estaban, pero en el fondo Robin se sentía culpable por dejar en tal estado a Zoro, pero en ese momento ya nada importaba, solo ellos dos solos en su propio mundo diseñado especialmente para amarse. después, después se preocuparían por detalles.

* * *

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYY FFFIIIIIIINNNN!**

**Ya lo se, tuvo demasiada azúcar, creo, pero quería hacerlo así, después pondré algo mas HOT xD**

**Por lo mientras asi que quede, ya saben, Reviews criticas aclaraciones, lo que sea es bien recibido**

**Nos vemos pa' la otra.**

**:B**


	5. Caminando por la senda de la armonía

**Que tal. como han estado por fin pude actualizar algo después de un rato demasiado grande ya que tuve muchos problemas, mas que nada en mi tiempo que me lo quitaba la escuela, y como ahora que ya terminara el semestre estoy mas presionado, por tal motivo tal vez actualice a finales de mes que estaré, espero, mas liberado.**

**En fin, no hablemos de mis cosas tristes y aquí el capítulo. espero les guste ;D**

* * *

**Capitulo: 5 Caminando por la senda de la armonía**

La noche había terminado y tanto Zoro como Robin estaban plácidamente dormidos en el puesto de vigía del Sunny. Se encontraban abrazados uno frente al otro, tapados con el grueso abrigo que le pertenecía al espadachín.

Se habían pasado la mayoría de la noche en vela disfrutando únicamente la compañía del otro hasta caer rendidos por el sueño. Ya pasaba del mediodía y ninguno de los dos quería quitarse de donde estaban. Ya que, con anterioridad, los dos se habían despertado en diferentes momentos, pero al ver a su pareja durmiendo tan tranquilamente preferían continuar a su lado tal y como estaban.

Fue hasta que Nami mando a Chopper a despertar a esos dos, una cosa era que estuvieran de tortolitos enamorados y otra que ni siquiera hayan bajado para desayunar. Cuando el pequeño reno llego y los vio tan tranquilos no se atrevió a despertarlos pero tenía miedo que Nami lo regañara como lo hacía con Luffy por no obedecerla, estaba en su dilema existencial cuando vio a Luffy apareció detrás de él.

-Hola Chopper, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Luffy se encontraba de cabeza, mejor dicho solo su cabeza estaba así, cosa que asusto al reno.

-¡WAAA! ¡Luffy, que haces aquí!

-Pues… soy el capitán, puedo estar donde quiera, ¿o no?

-Bueno creo que tienes razón. Oye Luffy, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Que cosa.

-Despierta a Zoro y a Robin por mí, si no lo hago Nami me golpeara muy feo.

-Ah, solo eso, está bien.

Chopper sabía perfectamente lo imprudente que podía ser su capitán, y sabia que despertar tan cruelmente a la pareja de enamorados no significaba nada para él. Por tal motivo el reno se fue alegre de no recibir ua paliza que seguramente le dolería demasiado.

Luffy se acerco sin siquiera un poco de cuidado abriendo la puerta de golpe, aunque no despertó a nadie. El capitán se acerco a la pareja agachándose para ponerse más a la altura de Zoro. Cuando trato de darle una pequeña palmada en el hombro a Zoro, este lo sorprendió arrojándolo hacia una ventana haciendo que los pedazos de vidrio cayeran sobre él.

Cuando Luffy trataba de levantarse sitio que algo le presionaba el cuello. Y le dolía, a pasar de ser de goma

-Una… ¿escoba?

Cuando el de goma levanto la vista noto que Zoro era e que le apuntaba con el palo de escoba al cuello, pero estaba rota de la parte donde apuntaba a Luffy dejando una enorme astilla puntiaguda y muy peligrosa. Lo más extraño de todo era que tenía esa mirada asesina que lo caracterizo como "demonio".

-Zoro, ¿Qué te pasa? Soy yo Luffy.

El de goma intentaba persuadir a su amigo de que se apartara, podía notar aquellas ganas de lastimarlo como cuando peleo con él en Whiskey Peaks aunque ahora uno de los dos no quería pelear. Zoro comenzó a poner más presión sobre el cuello de Luffy y cuando este estaba a punto de rendirse y golpear a Zoro para que lo soltara una voz los interrumpió.

-¿Zoro? ¿Qué sucede? –aquella dulce voz un poco adormilada puso en sus cinco sentidos al espadachín que soltó su arma y dirigió su mirada hacia su ahora novia que se intentaba levantarse de su improvisado lecho.

-¡Robin!- el peliverde corrió apresuradamente a su lado soltando su arma sin siquiera notarlo y cambiando su semblante por completo. –Discúlpame por haber hecho tanto ruido.

-No te preocupes, creo que ya era hora para despertarse.

Robin se levantó con ayuda de su amado sin siquiera saber que había pasado momentos antes ya que se encontraba sumida en sus propios pensamientos donde ella y cierto peliverde eran protagonistas.

Fue cuando la morena notó una tercera presencia en el lugar y saludándolo cortésmente como acostumbraba.

-Hola Luffy, ¿qué haces aquí?

Luffy aun continuaba en el suelo tallándose el cuello ya que la presión que ejerció Zoro sobre él había logrado hacerle un pequeño corte. Veía de manera rara a Zoro pero no se concentro tanto en eso y respondió a Robin como típicamente lo hacía, aunque un poco nervioso.

-No, nada, simplemente me dijeron que los viniera a despertar y eso hice.

-Ya veo, bueno, gracias por hacerlo. ¿Zoro, te parece bien si bajamos a desayunar?

-De acuerdo, mi amor.

-Pero antes iré a tomar un baño, te veo en un rato.

Robin se despidió del peliverde dándole un dulce beso en la boca que disfrutaron ambos dejándolos con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Zoro se disponía a salir tras Robin pero fue detenido por Luffy que estaba a su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa, Luffy?

-Me podrías explicar que fue eso de hace un rato.

-Ah, creo que ya lo habrán sospechado antes, pero Robin y yo somos pareja.

-No me refería a eso. Quiero saber la razón por la que me atacaste de esa manera.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hace un momento, intentaste matarme, no te hagas el tonto que lo sabes muy bien.

Luffy se veía muy serio y era raro verlo de esa manera, incluso Zoro que no recordaba al 100% las personalidades de sus nakamas sabía que había algo extraño en su capitán. Aun así trato de pensar en la pregunta de Luffy sin ningún resultado, realmente no sabía a qué se refería.

-Luffy, en serio, no tengo idea de que me estás hablando, yo solo escuche a Robin y corrí a verla. No sé de qué me hablas.

El del sombrero se quedo callado por unos momentos notando que las palabras de su mejor amigo eran la pura verdad.

-De acuerdo Zoro, no te preocupes por nada, debió ser un malentendido.

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien? –Zoro denotaba un poco de preocupación por la acusación que le había hecho su capitán y por dentro se sentía culpable por algo, aunque no sabía muy bien de que se trataba.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Luffy salió de ahí como si nada pero en el fondo también se sentía preocupado por la violenta reacción de su nakama. No entendía prácticamente nada por lo que decidió salir tras el consejo de Nami.

.

.

.

Como ya era obvio Zoro y Robin se perdieron el desayuno y ahora esperaban la hora de la comida. Estaban en la cubierta del Sunny sentados ya abrazados mientras ambos disfrutaban de una de las tantas lecturas de la arqueóloga.

En otro lado del Sunny, Luffy y Nami observaban a la pareja, ya Luffy había platicado con Nami de lo sucedido unas cuantas horas antes y ahora ella se veía un poco preocupada por la situación.

-Pero es un poco difícil de creer todo eso.

-Ya te lo dije, Nami. Zoro me ataco como si yo fuera uno de sus enemigos, por unos momentos pude ver su sed de sangre en contra mía.

- ¿y cómo fue que no te hizo nada?

-No lo sé. Simplemente me dejo y fue con Robin.

-Eso podría explicar la razón por la que se tranquilizo. Pero no explica su comportamiento agresivo. –Nami mantenía un semblante pensativo tratando de descifrar los acontecimientos anteriores. En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de Sanji llamando desde la cocina a lo que decidieron dejar todo para más tarde.

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina, Luffy y Nami detrás de la recién formalizada pareja observando a detalle cada uno de sus movimientos.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, a pesar de las preocupaciones de Luffy no dejaba de tragar como siempre lo hacía y Nami que era la más atenta no desaprovecho la oportunidad de sacarle la verdad a Robin sobre como se le declaro Zoro y como ella aceptó.

Mientras todos se dedicaban a lo suyo, sintieron un gran golpe que meció por completo al Sunny al punto de casi voltearlo. Pensando que se trataba de algún ataque pirata o de parte de la marina salieron preparándose para pelear, mas una vez fuera y observar a su alrededor no había nada.

-¿Pero qué demonios fue eso? –Pregunto Ussop aun buscando al o los responsables por ese brusco movimiento.

-¡AH! No tengo idea, pero será mejor que revise todo el Sunny-Go para verificar que no tenga ningún daño. Ussop, mejor ayúdame para terminar ¡SUPEER! rápido. –Pidió el Cyborg dirigiéndose al interior del barco.

-¡Un momento!

El grito hizo que se detuvieran de su tarea, pero esa voz era desconocida, no pertenecía a ninguno de la tripulación y no sabían de donde venia.

-Ha Ha Ha, ¿y se hacen llamar usuarios de Haki?

-¡Esa Risa! –Dijo Robin abriendo los ojos asombrada, y algo atemorizada al recordar esa maldita voz.

-Oh, pero que gran dicha que me recuerdes mi bella dama.

-¡Donde estas! –Gritaba exasperada la morena de no poder ver a aquel sujeto que tanto la hizo sufrir.

-Aquí… -El enorme hombre apareció detrás de ellos tomándolos por sorpresa.

Luffy fue el primero en reaccionar y lanzar el primer ataque a ese tipo que o esquivo con relativa facilidad.

-Vamos, vamos. –dijo el hombre. – no vengo a pelear mugiwara… por lo menos no contigo.

-¿Y crees que me importa? ¡Te voy a patear el culo hasta que ya no puedas más!

De nuevo Luffy se abalanzo sobre él pero el tipo lo esquivo de nuevo apareciendo a su espalda y golpeándolo fuera del barco dejando que se hundiera. Franky fue el primero en reaccionar y lanzarse tras su capitán, pero por la fuerza del golpe, Luffy se hundía más rápido por lo que a Franky le tomaba más tiempo llegar a él.

Era el turno de Sanji de asumir el mando, sabía que era el único capacitado por el momento de enfrentar a ese hombre, y por eso se posicionó frente a él.

-Escúchame, pedazo de mierda. No sé quién demonios eres y tampoco es que me importe mucho, pero te voy a hacer pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi nakama.

En el momento en que Sanji se disponía a atacar a él hombre fue detenido por las palabras de este.

-Ya les dije que esperen un momento. No me interesa ninguno de ustedes, vengo a hablar con el mocoso espadachín.

-¿Qué?

El tipo fijo su mirada sobre el peliverde que lo veía con un cierto rencor.

-¿Qué sucede, mocoso? Creí que los verdaderos espadachines eran muy orgullosos y aun así no has venido a buscarme, creo que te subestime. Quería que me vinieras a buscar para divertirme un poco más contigo, pero veo que no eres más que un cobarde.

-¡Cierra la boca!

Todos se sorprendieron, incluido el enorme hombre al ver que Robin había gritado de esa manera. Todo mundo sabía que Nico Robin era una mujer que siempre mantenía la calma pero esta vez no fue así y se pudo notar por la furia de su voz. Estaba enojada.

-¡Tu idiota, le provocaste amnesia a Zoro y lo hiciste sufrir demasiado! ¡Por qué no te mueres y te pudres en el maldito infierno!

-¿Amnesia dices? ¡Ha Ha Ha!

-¡De que te ríes! – gritó de nuevo Robin aun mas enojada y a punto de lanzarse sobre él si no hubiera sido detenida por Chopper un su "Heavy Point".

-Mi bella dama, tenga por seguro que no tengo idea de por qué razón paso eso. No soy directamente responsable de ese "suceso", ya le había explicad con anterioridad de que se trataba mi PODER. Hey, espadachín, ven aquí si es que tienes huevos.

Zoro respondió a la provocación pero sin mostrarse molesto.

-¿Así que no recuerdas nada?

-No. pero por lo visto tú fuiste el que me provocó todo esto, ¿no?

-De cierto modo. Pero te demostrare realmente que te hice. Atácame.

-¿Qué?

-Atácame. Te prometo que no haré nada, ni siquiera me moveré… palabra de caballero.

-¡No lo hagas marimo!

¡Silencio basuras! – el sujeto se abalanzo sobre toda la tripulación masculina noqueándolos en cuestión de segundos, dejando solamente a Robin, Nami y a Zoro.

-¡¿Que les hiciste?!

-Simplemente los mande a dormir por un rato. Tranquilas, damitas, a les dije que no peleo con mujeres. Ha Ha Ha.

-Bastardo. – dijo Nami por lo bajo, ya que se encontraba muy asustada y se sentía impotente frente a ese enemigo.

-Vamos espadachín, ¡atácame!

-A Zoro no le quedo de otra más que hacer caso. Se puso en guardia o por lo menos eso intentaba, no sabía o tenía idea de cómo hacerlo y simplemente cerró ambos puños y se abalanzó sobre él provocativo hombre. Lo golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo pero solo terminó por romperse su propia mano ya que había golpeado de pésima forma.

-Ha Ha Ha. A esto me refería. Ya no tienes ningún poder, escoria. Te lo dije, aunque claro, no lo recuerdas. Te dije que te robe todo tu poder, ya no podrás hacer nada.

Robin de nuevo proceso esas palabras y recordó lo que les había dicho la noche en que lo conocieron.

-¡Tú tienes la habilidad de robar los poderes de la gente!

-Oh, así que la preciosidad por fin entendió todo. Pues así es, no utilizo ninguna Fruta del diablo, es una habilidad que desarrolle hace mucho y a eso me he dedicado durante mucho tiempo. Suelo robar los poderes de poderosos piratas para luego destazarlos parte por parte. Es muy divertido Ha Ha Ha.

-¿Quién eres?

-Bueno, bueno. Creo que ha sido momento para que me presente formalmente. Mi nombre es Blood-mouth Berserker, un placer conocerlos. –contestó el hombre haciendo una reverencia sin dejar atrás su sonrisa burlona. Bueno espadachín, yo quería divertirme un poco mas contigo, pero ya no tiene ninguna gracia si no tienes intenciones de vengarte. Te matare aquí, lenta y dolorosamente.

El enorme sujeto ahora conocido como Berserker tomó a Zoro de la cabeza y o arrojo contra el mástil del Sunny como lo había hecho la primera vez, a lo que el peliverde se retorcía del dolor debido a que su capacidad física y su aguante habían desaparecido por completo.

-Ha Ha Ha, ahora vez lo divertido que es hacer sufrir a los demás.

Robin incapaz de seguir observando cómo lastimaban a Zoro se abalanzo sobre Berserker dispuesta a aplicarle un Doble Clutch.

Por su parte, Berserker puso su mano en su espalda y por la parte interior de su abrigo saco algo dándole un golpe que corto por la mitad a la "Robin Fleur".

-¡No te metas, perra! O te mataré a ti primero. – ahora el semblante de hasta entonces "caballero" Berserker cambio por completo mirando con furia asesina a Robin que se encontraba en el suelo ya que la forma en la que habían atacado a su doble le afecto a su cuerpo verdadero.

-Te diré una cosa, desde esa noche noté una extraña química entre tú y el espadachín, creo que esa basura sufrirá mas si te mato a ti primero, y para hacerlo utilizare esto.

Berserker dejo ver el objeto con el que elimino a "Robin Fleur". Wado.

-¡Tú te llevaste las espadas de Zoro!

-Así es, me las lleve con la intención de que el puto me fuera a buscar pero nunca sucedió. Pero, míralo por el lado positivo, vas a morir bajo la hoja de tu amado.

Justo en el momento en que Berserker abalanzo la filosa hoja sobre Robin algo lo detuvo en seco, cosa que lo sorprendió.

-¡¿Que mierdas?! – decía incapaz de poder mover su brazo.

Cuando giro la vista para ver de qué se trataba se llevo la enorme sorpresa de ver a Zoro deteniéndolo solo con su mano rota. Este desprendía un aura obscura que lo asemejaba a un demonio furioso y asesino.

-¿Y te haces llamar usuario de Haki? – La voz de Zoro se oía fría y maligna, llena de furia, su rostro estaba cubierto de una sombra que complementado con su sangre derramada lo hacía ver aun mas demoníaco posible.

Sin siquiera ningún esfuerzo y sin que Berserker lo notara, Zoro le arrebató a Wado de sus manos y haciéndole un corte a gran velocidad en toda la extensión de su espalda.

Berserker soltó un leve quejido por la enorme herida que le acababan de provocar. Este se puso de pie para encarar al espadachín que mantenía su mirada escondida cosa que lo hizo enfadar aun mas soltándole un enorme puñetazo que lo mando a volar hasta la cabeza del Sunny.

-¡Maldito mocoso, como te atreves a herirme! –Gritaba todo enojado y con la rabia en su máxima expresión.

Mientras tanto Zoro se levantaba de nuevo de entre los escombros provocados por su lanzamiento y caminaba a paso lento pero firme hacia Berserker. Este al ver la convicción de Zoro por seguir peleando tomo prisionera a Robin comenzando a ahorcarla con sus enormes manos.

-Zo… ro. – dijo quedamente Robin sintiendo como perdía la conciencia y que en cualquier momento se rompería su cuello.

Zoro se detuvo frente a ellos levantando la mirada y revelando esos ojos rojos llenos de furia, odio y demás hacia Berserker.

En cuestión de milésimas de segundos desenvaino y volvió a envainar a Wado llevándose en el proceso la mano izquierda de Berserker que hizo que soltara a Robin ya inconsciente.

-¡TU… MALDITO GUSANO! ¡¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?!

Ahora Berserker estaba más que molesto y se lanzo obre Zoro golpeándolo furiosamente sin que siquiera este pudiera defenderse un poco. Durante varios minutos lo golpeo salvajemente hasta que el peliverde dejo de moverse por completo. Berserker se puso de pie y justo cuando iba a darle el golpe de gracia sintió un nuevo a taque que le dio justo en la herida de su espalda.

-**Gomu gomu no ¡Jet pistoru!**

-¡Mugiwara!

Luffy se encontraba en su "gear second" aun agitado por haber estado sumergido por tanto tiempo con Franky detrás de él apuntando con sus cohetes a Berserker y llegando en el momento preciso para salvara a Zoro.

Mientras Berserker caminaba hacia Luffy sintió un nuevo ataque recorrerlo por todo el cuerpo.

-¡**Thunderbolt Tempo! **–era Nami que había ido a buscar su "Sorcery Clima Tact".

-¡Otra puta entrometida! –Dijo Berserker girándose para atacar ahora a Nami pro se detuvo al ver como todos, a excepción de Robin Y Zoro, se encontraban despiertos y preparándose para atacar.

Este se detuvo en seco viendo su estado ya desgastado y como la mayoría de los mugiwaras estaban frescos y listos para atacar. Sin que nadie se lo esperara este se echó a reír colmándoles la paciencia a toda la tripulación.

-¡DE QUE TE RÍES PEDAZO DE MIERDA! – Grito Sanji más que molesto por haber sido noqueado tan fácilmente.

-Un consejo, mocosos. Hay veces en que hay que aceptar la derrota, y así haré por ahora, ese puto espadachín me sorprendió al hacer lo que hizo. No crean que esta es la última vez que nos vemos, la próxima vez no los tomare a la ligera y vendré a matarlos en serio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Berserker despareció dejando perplejos a los mugiwaras, pero al no notar su presencia corrieron para atender a Zoro y Robin que estaba muy heridos.

Chopper corrió hacia Zoro que visiblemente era el que necesitaba atenderse más rápidamente. Nami y Sanji corrieron hacia Robin que solo tenía unos cuantos golpes y con corte poco profundo en su mejilla. En el momento en que Nami atendía a Robin ella despertó un poco aturdida, se levanto de rápidamente al recordar lo que le había pasado a Zoro pero comenzó a toser fuertemente debido al intento de ahorcamiento que había sufrido momentos antes.

-Robin tranquilizante, todo está bien. – dijo Sanji ofreciéndole un vaso con agua.

-Donde… esta Zoro. –era visible que el cuello de Robin había sido afectado por Berserker ya que no podía hablar muy claramente.

-No te fuerces Robin-chwan. El marimo ya está siendo atendido por Chopper, no te asustes.

Por un momento Robin se tranquilizo tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas que había perdido. En ese momento escucho como Zoro murmuraba algo.

-Ro…Robin.

-¡Zoro, no hables, estas muy malherido. Robin se encuentra bien, no tienes que moverte.

-A pesar de las advertencias de Chopper, Zoro trataba desesperadamente de ir por Robin por lo que el cocinero ayudo a Robin de acercarse a él.

-Tranquilo marimo, aquí esta ella. Más no la fuerces a que hable, también esta herida.

A tientas Zoro trataba de buscar la mano de Robin por lo que ella tomo su mano rota con mucho cuidado cosa que tranquilizo al espadachín.

Así estuvieron hasta que Chopper terminó de vendar a Zoro y este comenzó a hablar de nuevo con Robin.

-Robin… -dijo débilmente. –yo… yo… lo siento.

Robin que ya se había recuperado un poco de su garganta hablo quedamente a Zoro.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no tienes la culpa de nada.

-Yo… yo… recuerdo… todo.

Dicho esto Zoro perdió la conciencia dejando perplejos a todos sus nakamas, sobre todo a Robin que se sentía aliviada por saber que su amado recupero la memoria y a la vez preocupada por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

"lo siento… recuerdo todo". ¿A qué se refería? Pensó que al haber recuperado la memoria Zoro regresaría a su antiguo trato indiferente con ella, cosa que le dolería profundamente.

.

.

.

Ya casi caía la noche y Ussop y Franky por fin terminaban de reparar los daños provocados por la batalla, Chopper por su parte terminaba de atender a Zoro que ya estaba en la enfermería aunque inconsciente. Nami estaba con Robin ateniéndola ya que ella presentaba heridas menores y Chopper ya había atendido sus heridas más graves. Sanji como de costumbre, preparaba la cena, ayudado de Brook que por extrañas circunstancias no hacia ningún desastre como romper la valiosa vajilla del cocinero. Por último Luffy, estaba sentado en la cabeza del sunny muy pensativo y serio sosteniendo la mano de Berserker que Zoro le había cortado.

Fue cuando Chopper salió de la enfermería gritando alegremente.

-¡Chicos, Zoro despertó!

La noticia alegro a la tripulación que corrió hacia la enfermería para poder ver a su nakama.

-¡Un momento! –Gritó Luffy muy serio deteniendo a sus nakamas y caminando hacia la enfermería.

-Que nadie entre. –dijo seriamente mientras entraba a la enfermería solo. –quiero habla algo con Zoro, así que déjennos solos un momento.

Ante la seriedad del capitán todos asintieron y esperaron pacientes a que este saliera.

Unos minutos después Luffy salió ya con su típica sonrisa, cosa que alivio a sus nakamas.

-Robin. Zoro quiere hablar contigo… a solas.

La morena sintió una opresión en el pecho, ¿qué quería hablar Zoro a solas? Caminó un poco dudosa al interior de la enfermería cerrando nuevamente la puerta. Cuando se giro para ver a Zoro vio que este se mantenía en la camilla boca arriba sin siquiera girar para verla ni un poco. Se acerco tímidamente hacia su lado y se sentó en un banquillo que estaba al lado de la cama.

-Ya estoy aquí, Zoro. ¿De qué querías hablar?

Sin siquiera voltear a verla Zoro comenzó a hablar.

-Lo siento mucho, por lo que te hice pasar.

-ya te lo había dicho, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, fue ese tipo tan raro.

-No me refería a eso.

-¿E…Entonces? – ahora Robin se sentí intranquila por o que le fuera a decir Zoro.

-Sabes… recupere la memoria. –La seriedad con la que Zoro hablaba ponía aun más intranquila a Robin y ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos.

-Me… alegro.

-Siento mucho por lo que te hice pasar mientras estaba en esa condición. Te obligue a hacer cosas que tu no querías y te puse en situaciones muy incomodas.

-No… olvídalo. –Robin bajo la mirada, ella no se arrepentía de nada de eso, pero sus temores se hacían verdad, el Zoro con el que hizo todo eso no era el verdadero y ahora podría ser que él la rechazara como siempre lo había hecho.

-No puedo olvidarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te hice cosas que nunca, jamás, hubiera hecho, jamás.

-¿_Y tienes que ser tan enfático con tus palabras?_

- por lo que por una parte agradezco haber quedado así.

-¿Qué?

-Ya te lo dije, nunca me hubiera atrevido a decir todo eso, tal vez nunca te hubiera dicho mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Ahora sí, Robin había quedado en shock. Zoro se le estaba declarando por completo y no había ninguna duda en sus palabras.

-¿Me… estás diciendo que…?

-Sí, TE AMO MUCHO y esa es la verdad.

Robin estaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad, por fin, por fin sus sentimientos eran correspondidos completamente, ya no había duda de eso.

-No llores, por favor. – Zoro trataba de limpiar las lágrimas de Robin con su mano mas sus fuerzas le faltaban y fue Robin quien tuvo que ayudarlo tomando su mano derecha entre sus delicadas manos y llevándolas a su propia mejilla.

-Estoy feliz. Yo también TE AMO DEMASIADO.

-Me alegro escucharlo. Robin, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

-Podrías aflojarme las vendas, no puedo mover siquiera un poco la cabeza. Maldito Chopper, siempre exagera con sus vendajes.

-Fufufu, está bien.

Robin se acerco más hacia su reafirmado novio para aflojar los vendajes. Lo que no se esperaba es que Zoro aprovecharía la posición de la morena para tomarla de la cabeza y plantarle un beso directo a la boca a lo que Robin respondió gustosamente.

Tan sumergidos estaban en su mundo, y en sus labios, que no se dieron cuenta que desde hace un rato todos los observaban desde la puerta expectantes a lo que sucedía.

-¡AAWWW! – expresaron todos al mismo tiempo, enternecidos por la escena.

Robin se separo rápidamente de Zoro un poco apenada por haber hecho eso. Zoro por su lado se molesto por haber sido interrumpidos tan abruptamente.

-¡¿QUE MIERDAS LES PASA?! ¡¿NO SABEN RESPETAR LA PRIVACIDAD DE LAS PERSONAS?! –refunfuñaba el espadachín, rojo de la cara tanto por la pena como por el coraje.

-¡ZORO! – volvieron a gritar todos en conjunto. –TU ERES EL VERDADERO ZORO!

-¡BUAAA! ¿PERO QUE TIERNOS SE VEN DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO DE SUFRIR! ¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO, CABRONES!

-Estúpido marimo, más te vale hacer sufrir más a Robin-chwan o te moleré a patadas.

-¡Tu cállate cocinero de mierda! Nadie pidió tu opinión.

-¿Oh? ¿Me mandas a callar? ¿Qué pasó con "¿tú eres Sanji? Me caes bien. – el cocinero exageraba su actuación cosa que se gano las risas de todos los nakamas.

-Ja j aja, Sanji, hablaste igualito a Zoro. – el capitán era el que más exageraba y se botaba en el suelo dando de vueltas y señalando a Zoro mientras se le unían Ussop y Chopper.

-¡Cierra la boca, capitán de mierda! ¡y ustedes par de idiotas dejen de seguirle el juego! –La cara de Zoro parecía a punto de explotar por lo rojo que estaba.

Sin darse cuenta la alegría del Sunny regresaba haciendo que todos se sintieran aliviados de por fin recuperar al verdadero Zoro. En especial cierta morena que no podía evitar reírse de ver la actuación, un tanto afeminada, que hacían los tres "niños de la tripulación respecto a Zoro.

-Oi, Oi, Robin. ¿Tú también te vas a burlar de mi?

-No me estoy burlando, simplemente estoy feliz de recuperarte, mi amor.

Zoro sonrió satisfecho de las palabras de su también amada pareja, aunque claro, con la tripulación que tenía el gusto le duro poco ya que las burlas continuaron por un buen rato.

.

.

.

-Luffy, ¿qué tanto hablaste con Zoro?

-Shishishi, nada importante.

La navegante se le quedaba viendo de manera acusatoria a su capitán por ser tan misterioso y por no querer decirle las cosas que habían hablado, ya que era raro que Luffy guardara un secreto. Decidió darse por vencida ya que llevaba un rato con su interrogatorio y definitivamente no iba a dar frutos.

-De acuerdo, no preguntare más. Ahora estoy segura que querrás ir tras ese tipo.

-No. – respondió tranquilamente Luffy.

-¿No?

-No, aun no estamos listos, nos tomaremos unos días más para descansar y recuperarnos.

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! ¡Después de lo que hizo, ahora todos estamos dispuestos a ir a enfrentarlo!

-Nami… nosotros no lo enfrentaremos.

-¿Y entonces quien? ¿Le pediremos ayuda a la marina?

-¡Oye, que buena idea!

-No seas idiota, idiota.

-No es tanto que pidamos ayuda externa. Simplemente que solo una persona se encargara de él.

-No me digas…

-Si, shishishi. Lo hará Zoro.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Te has dado cuenta de la condición de Zoro?! ¡No puede pelear, ni hacer nada!

-Nami, no subestimes a Zoro. Él lo podrá hacer solo.

La navegante se quedo pensando durante un rato viendo la mirada determinada y confiada de su capitán, por lo que se animo a hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Se trata sobre lo que hablaron, no?

-Sí. –contestó sencillamente el de goma con su enorme sonrisa demostrando su fe sobre sus nakamas.

Nami se resigno nuevamente a seguir preguntando, confiaba plenamente en su capitán y sabía que tenía una razón para dejar a Zoro pelear solo a pesar de su condición. Decidió dejar todo en las manos de su capitán, pero a pesar de eso lo amenazo como de costumbre por si algo le pasaba a Zoro por su culpa ella misma lo arrojaría al mar. El de goma se asustó de la amenaza pero se le olvido casi al instante cuando Sanji los llamó para cenar, salió corriendo a la cocina como si nada pasara.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería continuaban Zoro y Robin que le había llevado la cena y lo ayudaba a alimentarse, cosa que le espadachín aceptaba gustoso.

-Zoro, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Decía la morena sin dejar de lado su tarea.

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-¿Qué hizo que recuperaras la memoria?

El espadachín se quedo pensativo durante unos momentos como tratando de explicar con palabras que había sucedido en ese momento dentro de él.

-No estoy muy seguro de todo, pero de una cosa si lo estoy. Tal vez fue la situación en la que te encontrabas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El verte en peligro y que alguien te amenazara de esa manera hizo que algo dentro de mi "explotara". Es difícil decir que fue, pero provoco en mí un montón de cosas… simplemente no soporte verte sufrir de esa manera.

-Pero no entiendo cómo fue que pudiste atacar de esa manera a Berserker, creí que no podías usar tus "poderes".

-Tampoco entiendo muy bien, pero al ver a Wado sentí como si me hablara e hiciera todo eso por mí. Lo sé suena raro, pero para mí no lo es.

-La espada es el alma de un espadachín, mi amor. Aunque no lo creas todo suena lógico para mí.

-Je, así es, Wado sabe perfectamente que está prohibido dañarte.

Robin sonrío satisfecha por la explicación un tanto burda de Zoro pero que a fin de cuentas explicaba muchas cosas, y que sobre todo que daba a entender que sus sentimientos venían desde antes del accidente.

-Una cosa más, Robin.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sabias que te amo mucho, con todo mi ser.

-Ahora lo sé, yo también te amo, siempre lo hice pero tenía miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo por mí y me rechazaras.

-Nunca más, mi amor. Nunca más.

Así ambos se fundieron nuevamente en un beso que por fin confirmaba los verdaderos y honestos sentiientos de ambos, sin dudas ni miedo, sin personalidades extrañas, con eso que les pertenecía solo a ellos. Amor puro.

.

.

.

_EN OTRO PARTE DEL NUEVO MUNDO_

En medio de la oscuridad apenas se podía notar la forma de un enorme barco destruido y a punto de hundirse. En la vela rota se podía ver el símbolo pirata de Big mom, el barco pertenecía a uno de los tantos aliados de esta Yonkou, a pesar de eso había sido arrasado por completo.

En la cubierta que estaba prácticamente destruida se encontraban esparcidos por todos lados los cuerpos desmembrados de todos esos piratas que habitaban el ahora inservible barco. De entre todos los cuerpos se arrastraba un enorme hombre sin piernas dejando un enorme rastro de sangre debido a su enorme herida. Así continuo hasta detenerse frente al hombre responsable de la masacre.

-¿Qué has hecho, Berserker? ¿Sabes lo que significa esto? – decía el pobre hombre agonizante viendo frente a frente a su atacante.

-Lo comprendo totalmente, echarme encima a Big Mom en estos momentos es algo imprudente. Pero no importa. Ese puto espadachín tiene que pagar por lo que me hizo, necesito poder y rápido.

-Je, cometiste un error a l atacarnos a nosotros. Te van a matar, lenta y dolorosamente. Mom no va a dejar las cosas como están.

-Ha Ha Ha, no es nada personal, digamos que solo tuvieron la mala fortuna de cruzarse en mi camino. Ahora muere, escoria.

-Estas jodido Berserker, estaos en el nuevo mundo y decidiste meterte con un Yonkou, tu muerte esta mas que asegurada.

-Hablas mucho para estar en esa posición.

-Ninguno de nosotros tuvo miedo de la muerte en ningún momento, ni siquiera ahora yo siento miedo, somos piratas… no cobardes como tú.

Estas palabras hicieron enojar a Berserker que comenzó a pisotear con todas sus fuerzas al hombre que estaba tirado agonizante. A pesar de todo el maltrato que recibía el espíritu de ese tipo nunca se quebró, reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas levanto la mano haciéndole una señal con el dedo miedo y diciendo sus últimas palabras mientras reía.

-Te vas a cagar… Berserker.

Con esto la furia de Berserker aumentó aplastando la cabeza del sujeto matándolo de una.

Comenzó a caminar alejándose del barco dirigiéndose a un pequeño bote atado al enorme barco. Bajó a este y de un golpe hundió al barco alejándose del lugar. Mientras avanzaba lentamente su rostro reflejaba una furia enorme y una locura inimaginable.

-malditos piratas. –murmuraba de forma casi inaudible. -¡maldito espadachín! – gritó esta vez mientras destrozaba un cartel de recompensas perteneciente a Zoro.

-¡Te voy a matar! Pero antes de hacerlo mataré a esa puta mujer que tanto amas frente a tus ojos, vas a sufrir ¡pendejo de mierda!

Berserker se perdió entre la oscuridad del mar con su ideas claras, matar a los mugiwaras, matar a Robin y por supuesto, a Zoro también.

* * *

**¡y fin del capitulo!**

**como habrán notado este capítulo tiene mas acción que el anterior... mejor dicho el otro ni acción tuvo xD**

**Lo del nombre del malo lo saque del juego Geras of War, ahí nada mas para que vean mi nivel de obsesión con ese juego.**

**y solo por que Zoro recupero la memoria no significa que ya vaya a terminar, tal vez por la mitad o un poco menos. aun tengo cosas por agregar.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y trataré de actualizar mas rápido.**

**otra cosa, la vez pasada se me olvido agradecer a lectores que no tiene cuenta, pero aún así me dejaron Review **

**Ishurii: perdón por tardarme tanto u.u**

**ale: gracias por tu apoyo y que tanto te haya gustado mi fic, aún me falta un buen rato para acabar por lo que tendré mas capítulos :)**

**Y a los demás, les contesto por PM y si se me olvido alguno, disculpenme, es que a veces me distraigo con facilidad y se me olvidan las cosas.**

**:D**


	6. La triste realidad

**¡Ya llegue! **

**Ni me tardé (nótese el sarcasmo).**

**Ahora si se pone bueno, haber que opinan, no diré nada mas, mejor lean y si les gusta díganme porque esto esta… ¿bueno?**

**Capítulo 6: La triste realidad.**

* * *

Una semana pasó desde el segundo ataque de Berserker, en este ataque Zoro terminó herido nuevamente pero pudo desquitarse, su trofeo… cortar la mano que se había atrevido a lastimar a Robin.

Las actividades de Zoro habían regresado a la normalidad, para empezar con desobedecer a Chopper respecto a "los excesivos vendajes que no servían para nada" y que el reno volvía a ponérselos aunque fuera a la fuerza. Seguido de las extrañadas peleas con Sanji, que se burlaba de su personalidad pasada pero que revertía de la misma forma al cuidarlo siempre, era arma de doble fila, pero funcionaba. Lo único que no hacía era los entrenamientos pues su se sentía débil después de la pelea anterior.

Esta vez anclaron en una isla aparentemente neutral, a menos que el idiota de Luffy hiciera enojar a alguien y se volvieran hostiles… me inclino mas por la segunda opción.

Zoro se recuperó rápidamente de sus nuevas heridas y se decidió a bajar a la ciudad a dar un paseo con su, ahora sí, novia.

No muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con dejarlo solo por si llegaba a aparecer Berserker nuevamente. A punto estuvieron de matarlos a ambos y era muy peligroso dejarlos sin un poco de protección extra, aunque por otro lado tenían claro que la pareja requería un tiempo solo para ellos y no querían incomodarlos.

Al fin Robin decidió llevarse a Chopper con ellos, que aunque no fuera un apoyo en fuerza podría transformarse en su Walk point y buscar a los demás rápidamente, además su olfato era de gran ayuda.

Zoro no vio ningún inconveniente con llevarlo pues sabía que tanto él como Robin tenían un gran apego con él, como… ¿un hijo?

-_¿Eh? ¿Hijos? ¡En qué demonios estoy pensando!_

Y si, pues la escena que brindaban esos tres era la de una pareja de recién casados dando un paseo con su pequeño hijito, y llevarlo en medio de los dos sosteniéndolo cada uno por una mano no ayudaba a no pensar de diferente manera.

No es que le disgustara esa idea de formar una familia con tan hermosa mujer que le robó el corazón desde la primera vez que estuvieron a solas juntos en el ahora difunto Merry Go. Aunque en esa época lograba disimular mas sus sentimientos pues creía que solo sería a causa de a impresión y pasaría pronto. Que iluso.

Aunque eso sí, esperar un poco no haría daño esperar un poco para esos planes y estaba seguro que si le preguntaba a Robin estaría más que de acuerdo con lo de esperar ya que hasta convertirse en los mejores del mundo todo sería demasiado peligroso. En fin, podían practicar durante ese tiempo.

-_¡maldito pervertido! ¡Eso me pasa por juntarme contigo en estos días que pasaron!_

Vamos, no se puede culpar a Zoro por tener unos cuantos pensamientos "Ero" ¿Quién no lo haría teniendo a Robin como pareja? Quien diga que no, tendría que pedirle clases a Ussop para aprender a mentir.

Sin que el espadachín se diera cuenta llegaron a un lindo parquecito donde se podía ver todo tipo de parejas, desde tiernos niños jugando juntos regalándose flores que cortaban de los jardines, seguido de adolescentes en citas donde estaban tan apenados que apenas se veían y se ponían rojos como tomates, jóvenes matrimonios disfrutando de su compañía mutua u otros con algún pequeño entre brazos y terminando con parejas de ancianos que se admiraban de estar juntos por tanto tiempo.

Una linda lugar donde pasarían desapercibidos de miradas de curiosos que los veían raro, como odiaba la manera en que lo veían y más aún en como esa bola de pervertidos se embobaban con Robin. Tal vez no fue mala idea llevarse a Wado.

-¡Wah! – al escuchar el gritito de emoción hecho por Chopper volteó a verlo y este estaba con estrellitas rodeándole la cabeza ¿y por qué única razón se ponía así? … bueno, dos razones. Numero uno; una nueva arma de robot de Franky y numero dos…

-¡Algodón de azúcar!

Robin río divertida por la infantil, pero tierna, expresión de Chopper.

-¿Quieres comer alguno, Chopper?

¡Sí! – gritó aún emocionado relamiéndose los labios, pero volvió a la realidad al darse cuenta de que no llevaba sus ahorros que apenas y recibía de la paga hecha por Nami. Justo cuando fue interrumpida por Zoro.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Si quieres comer alguno adelante, yo te invito.

-¿De verdad, Zoro?

-¿Pues qué me crees? ¿Qué soy igual que la bruja avara de Nami o qué?

Sin repetírselo dos veces el pequeño reno salió corriendo por su dulce favorito. Zoro solo miró lo contento que se encontraba Chopper y se le dibujo una media sonrisa

Junto a él Robin lo miraba con una ancha sonrisa que, el espadachín, al darse cuenta solo pudo soltar un "¿Qué?" ganándose una risita de la morena.

-Es increíble la manera tan dulce en la que tratas a Chopper.

-Para mi aún es un niño, es lógico que lo trate de una manera diferente a aquella bola de tarados entrometidos, malagradecidos e irritantes.

Robin soltó una risa aún más fuerte por el duro, pero acertado comentario de su amado.

-Me alegra que vuelvas a ser el mismo de siempre.

Zoro levantó una ceja ante el comentario de Robin y con una cara llena de seriedad se acerco a ella y sin decir nada la tomo de la cintura y la pegaba con su propio cuerpo, sorprendiendo a la arqueóloga que sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba y el color subía por su rostro.

-Zo…ro, que, ¿Qué haces?

-Demostrando mi amor por ti ¿Qué otra cosa?

Y sin dejar que Robin dijera nada más se apropió de sus labios justo en el momento en que ella iba a decir lo que sea que fuera a decir, la verdad se le olvido lo que diría, pero qué diablos, no había palabras que valieran en ese momento. Solo disfrutarlo.

Tal vez pasaron unos segundos o minutos donde se desconectaron del mundo y viajaron a ese mundo donde solo ellos dos eran los habitantes y no existía nada que no se refiriese a ellos, pero una vocecita, que no pertenecía a Chopper, los interrumpió.

-Señor, señor ¿Ella es su novia?

Se trataba de una pequeña de los tantos niños que estaban jugando en el parque y desde hace rato los observaba, por extrañas circunstancias se parecía a alguien que les recordaba a alguien por lo cual Zoro no contestaba ni decía nada, solo la miraba no creyendo lo que veía.

-No vas a contestar, ¿Zoro?

El peliverde salió de su ensimismamiento sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando a Robin, luego sonrió y volvió a dirigir la mirada a la pequeña que los veía con mucha atención.

-Sí, ella es mi novia.

-Ahh ¿y la quiere mucho?

-Más de quererla, la amo.

-Ahh ¿y qué es amar?

-Es lo que sientes por alguien muy especial y deseas lo mejor para ese alguien y nunca quieres separarte de ella.

-Ahh ¿y es como cuando mi mami y papi me dicen que me aman?

Si, muy parecido.

La niña sonrío conforme con las explicaciones de Zoro y salió corriendo despidiéndose de la pareja que devolvió el saludo a la inocente criatura.

-Me sorprendes Zoro.

-¿Por qué?

-No te conocía por ser alguien tolerante o confiable con nadie más, ni siquiera los pequeños.

-bueno, eso fue porque esa carita me recordó a alguien.

Robin sonrió y preguntó

-¿A si? ¿Y quién es, alguien que fue muy especial para ti?

-No, no fue especial… aún lo es y más que especial es lo más maravilloso que me pudo pasar.

Y si, pues aquella pequeña curiosa era la viva imagen de Robin, solo que con uno años de edad. Con la pequeña diferencia de tener ojos color verde en vez de azules.

Robin tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por las palabras del espadachín y la intensa mirada llena de amor que le dedicaba especialmente a ella.

Nerviosa y apenada, pero alegre, apartó la vista del espadachín buscando la excusa de ir a por Chopper.

-Se… Será mejor ir a ver cómo le va a Chopper.

-¿Qué tan mal le puede ir? Solo está comprando algodón de azúcar, no creo que sea tan difícil de manejar.

-Pero tenemos que pagar ¿no es cierto?

Zoro asintió y levantó a la morena de la postura en la que la tenía caminando tomados de la mano hacia el pequeño puestito donde el renito aún no se decidía de ente la gran variedad de colores y sabores existentes.

Fue hasta un rato después que por fin escogió uno y Zoro procedía a pagar, comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos pero por más que buscaba no encontró ni un mísero Berrie.

-¿Qué sucede, Zoro?

-Es extraño, estaba seguro que traía dinero, del poco que conseguimos en la isla Gyojin.

Robin y Chopper miraron al espadachín extrañados por la afirmación de este.

-¿Dinero de la isla Gyojin? –dijo Chopper con el ceño fruncido como si tratara de recordar. –Pero Zoro, tú te gastaste ese dinero ahí mismo en Sake.

-¡¿Qué?! No. estoy seguro que lo guarde.

-Chopper tiene razón, ahora que recuerdo tú te gastaste ese dinero.

-Pues yo no lo recuerdo así. –Fue cuando su cara se puso colorada al darse cuenta que no traía dinero y quedaría como tonto al no pagar.

Robin se dio cuenta de esto y solo sonrío, saco de un de sus bolsillos una moneda y le pagó al vendedor. Zoro se enojo consigo mismo ya que por su culpa Robin tuvo que pagar lo que él había invitado.

-No te preocupes, Zoro. Son pequeñeces.

-Pero eso no debe ser así. –respondió Zoro con su orgullo de hombre herido.

-¿y si le pagas su dinero a Robin cuando regresemos? –Cuestionó Chopper sin dejar de comer su dulce. –Tal vez ahora si Nami te de tu parte del botín que obtuvimos la última vez.

Zoro levantó la cara intrigado diciendo:

-¿Cuál botín?

-Pues el que obtuvimos de esos piratas debiluchos de la otra vez.

Zoro continuó con cara de no saber nada, Robin decidió darle más detalles preocupada un poco.

-Si, Zoro. Esos piratas que nos encontramos el día anterior al ataque de Berserker, te fuiste por que estabas muy enojado de no enfrentarte a alguien fuerte y te seguí a la torre para ver como seguías.

-¿Ese día nos encontramos con unos piratas? Solo recuerdo que estaba en la Torre y subiste a hablar conmigo… y luego fue lo de Berserker.

Chopper, que no había dejado de comer, ya estaba analizando la situación llegando a una conclusión.

-Recuperaste tu memoria, pero no al cien por ciento, al parecer te afectan aún unas cuantas lagunas mentales.

Robin se asustó un poco pero fue tranquilizada por Chopper.

-No es tan grave, al menos tenemos garantía de que sus recuerdos regresaran, tal vez con el tiempo y con qué pases más tiempo con él recordándole cosas que a él se le olviden. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer en esta situación.

Ya más tranquila Robin asintió y apretó mas el agarre con Zoro dándole a entender que estaría ahí para él donde sea y cuando sea. Continuaron el paseo por el parque donde dejaron que Chopper jugara con los niños del parque que se veían muy emocionados con el Reno-Humano de siete transformaciones… seis, porque su forma "humana" los asustaría.

Mientras tanto ellos se relajaban en una banca hablando de algunas cosas de vital importancia.

-¿Entonces qué harás, Zoro?

-¿Respecto a Berserker? Obviamente ir a buscarlo. El aún tiene mis otras dos espadas y debe pagar el haberte dañado.

-¿Pero te das cuenta que puede ser muy peligroso para ti en tu situación? Recuerda lo que dijo, tus habilidades se han ido, no puedes pelear con él.

-Eso solo debió ser puras estupideces de su parte. Quedo demostrado que no fue así, la única razón por la cual sigue vivo es porque mi conciencia estaba dormida, pero quedo demostrado que me curé y ahí está su asquerosa mano como respuesta.

Robin solo le sonrío como acostumbra pero no muy convencida, había quedado claro que Berserker era alguien fuerte y tal vez, aunque preferiría que no fuera así, Zoro no estaba listo para pelear con ese sujeto.

.

.

.

La tarde cayó y la noche haría lo propio muy pronto por lo que decidieron regresar al Sunny-Go pronto. Nuevamente se repetía la escena de esa mañana, la de una Familia dando un tranquilo paseo por la ciudad, no era desagradable, todo lo contrario.

En su camino pasaron cerca de lo que era un Dojo donde se practicaba el arte de la espada, aún había unos niños de aproximadamente unos doce años que continuaban entrenando arduamente. El ver esa escena a Zoro le hizo recordar su época de estudiante donde día tras día se sobre exigía a sí mismo para lograr su más anhelado sueño. Tan absortó estaba en su mundo que se detuvo para observar a esos pequeños que le recordaban a él.

Uno de los estudiantes se percató de que había alguien observándolos, y cuál fue su sorpresa, que se trataba de nada más y nada menos del ya famoso Cazador De Piratas, Roronoa Zoro, Espadachín y segundo al mando de la tripulación pirata del Mugiwara.

-No puedo creerlo. –murmuro el infante dejando caer su espada de madera y mirando fijamente al espadachín. – ¡Tú eres Roronoa Zoro! –Gritó emocionado ganándose la atención de sus compañeros.

Zoro sonrío de lado un poco orgulloso de sí mismo por ser reconocido en el nuevo mundo.

Esa sonrisa les bastó a los pequeños para asegurarse de que era uno de sus más grandes ídolos.

-¡Tu… tú has peleado con Taka no Me, derrotaste a mas de 100 cazar recompensas, derrotaste a Daz Bone, asaltaste Ennies Lobby y estas encaminado para ser el mejor espadachín del mundo!

Bueno, es un poco decepcionante que no sepan demás cosas que hizo como derrotar al mejor espadachín del CP9 o a Ryuma, pero que supieran tanto de él y que lo animaran para superar a Mihawk le bastó.

Nuevamente asintió con la cabeza ganándose la admiración de los pequeños que emocionados comenzaron a pedirle que les enseñara algún movimiento. Robin Río por ver a Zoro un tanto emocionado, si bien no era alguien que se emocionara con ese tipo de cosas esta vez se estaba dejando llevar.

Por los motivos que habían acontecido anteriormente no contaba con Shusui ni con Sandai cosa que desilusionó a los niños, pero al mostrarles a Wado su emoción regreso.

-Bien, quien quiere enfrentarme. –cuando desenvaino a Wado un reflejo recorrió su hoja dejando ver la perfección que tenía dicha espada.

Todos los infantes se vieron entre sí, mas ninguno se animaba, enfrentarse a ese hombre tan imponente con la fuerza suficiente para ser candidato por la supremacía del espadachín era algo de temer y sobre todo ir ser alguien que muchos llamaban "demonio".

-Tranquilos… dijo después de ver el rostro de sus "fans". –usaré el dorso de Wado y el que pueda utilizar una katana de verdad puede cargar contra mí con toda su fuerza, no los golpearé.

Las palabras de Zoro llegaron a uno de los mayores que salió corriendo al interior del Dojo y saliendo con una espada de verdad.

-¿En serio no me lastimaras? –Preguntó el chico aún temeroso.

-Palabra de espadachín.

El pequeño suspiró aliviado y se puso en posición de ataque, se mantuvo estático por unos momentos viendo el momento justo para atacar tras esto se arrojo sobre Zoro que lo esperaba calmado, fue cuando el niño dio un salto y dio un golpe sobre la cabeza de Zoro que se sorprendió y que apenas y pudo detener pero la fuerza del niño fue tan grande que lo tiro.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de manera desmesurada por lo que acababan de ver, un niño de apenas doce años logro derribar a Zoro.

El que atacó no se creía lo que había hecho agitó la cabeza aun creyendo que solo era su imaginación. Zoro aún permanecía en el suelo igual de shockeado que los demás, por un momento sintió que la velocidad del mocoso era muchísimo mayor a la suya.

-Por favor, no juegue conmigo. –Dijo el niño riendo nerviosamente. –Se que nuestra fuerza es demasiado diferente, pero como espadachín también tengo mi orgullo y no quiero que me tome tan a la ligera como para dejarme ganar de esa manera.

Zoro se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose la tierra un poco sudado por lo nervioso que se había puesto.

-No… yo… lo siento, no lo hare de nuevo. –Se puso en posición de ataque pero por más que lo intentaba no encontraba la manera de hacerlo pareciendo más que nada que en vez de sostener una espada sostenía una escoba o algo parecido.

El pequeño lo vio como una provocación y algo enojado se arrojo sobre de él asestando cada golpe que daba y que a duras penas Zoro retenía, pero vergonzosamente la fuerza del pequeño era mayor que la de él y varias veces terminó cayendo.

Los que momentos antes lo aclamaban ahora lo abucheaban y gritaban, no podían creer que alguien supuestamente tan fuerte estaba perdiendo en contra de un principiante y de manera tan vergonzosa.

Un par de minutos después Zoro cayó al suelo soltando su espada, estaba cansado por todo el esfuerzo que hizo, tenía golpes que recibió varias veces y estaba incrédulo ante su situación.

El pequeño vencedor se paró junto a él y lo miró con desprecio.

-¡Tú, ¿Roronoa Zoro?! ¡No lo creo! ¡No eres más que un imitador!

-¡Sí! –gritó otro de los pequeños. – ¡Este tipo no es más que basura, el verdadero Zoro no hubiera perdido de esa manera tan patética!

-¡No conoce lo que es el orgullo de un espadachín!

Todos los niños comenzaron a arrojarle basura y gritarle de todo, Chopper quiso intervenir por su nakama pero fue detenido por Robin que veía con dolor la situación de su amado.

Cuando los niños se fueron, Robin se acerco a Zoro que estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza agachada y oculta entre sus piernas.

-Zoro… -fue lo único que dijo Robin poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del espadachín que al parecer estaba humillado.

-No supe que hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por más que intentaba usar mi fuerza no… no salía, no sabía cómo moverme o que hacer, es, es como si…

-Hubieran robado tus habilidades y fuerza. –Dijo Robin recordando lo que Berserker les había dicho. Tal vez Zoro no pudiera a ser más un espadachín.

A pesar de que a Robin le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser el pensar en eso parecía que era verdad y ya había quedado demostrado. Ayudo a levantar a Zoro que se mantenía cabizbajo y con ayuda de Chopper lo llevaron al Sunny, aunque los dos lo veía con pesar pues le habían dañado algo muy importante para él… su orgullo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al barco fueron recibidos por Luffy que, como siempre, gritaba llamando a Zoro para que jugara con él y a pesar de que Chopper le decía que lo dejara en paz este no hacía caso. Nami, que escucho los gritos de Luffy Salió de la cocina muy enojada dispuesta a regañar a Zoro por haber llegado tan tarde y hacer que se preocuparan por ellos.

Después de gritarle y regañarle estaba esperando a que este contestara de la manera en la que lo hacía siempre pero nunca sucedió, cosa que le extraño. Sin decir ni una sola palabra subió, aun cabizbajo, a la torre de vigía dejando a todos, incluyendo a los que faltaban, sorprendidos porque este no gritó a Nami.

-¿Y ahora a este que le pasa?

Nami se giro para ver a Robin y a Chopper que se veían muy tristes con respecto a Zoro, Robin volteó a ver a Nami con los ojos húmedos a punto de llorar y con voz un poco quebrada dijo:

-Zoro… mi Zoro tal vez no vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre.

Ninguno entendió las palaras de Robin a excepción de Chopper que se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, pero al verlos a ambos tan tristes y dolidos que se preocuparon mucho. Nami y Sanji llevaban a Robin a la cocina para que les explicaran lo que pasó y Ussop y Brook intentaban calmar a Chopper sin resultado positivo.

Zoro los veía desde la ventana de la torre, cuando ya nadie más estaba en cubierta desató su frustración arrojando todo lo que había a su paso, comenzó a golpear la pared con sus puños abriéndose grandes heridas en ellos, a pesar de la sangre y el dolor físico que sentía no se detuvo pues el dolor mental que tenía era mucho mayor. Cuando sus manos perdieron la fuerza para continuar comenzó a golpear su frente abriéndose también una gran herida ya cuando llegó al límite de su fuerza se boto al suelo ensangrentado, se boto boca arriba agitado, una de sus manos que tenía en el pecho comenzó a descender hasta su Haramaki donde sintió su fiel espada.

Con enojo tomo la empuñadura de esta manchándola de sangre y levantándola a la altura de sus ojos, la miro por un rato y apartando la mirada de esta la arrojo lejos de él hacia una esquina lejos de él.

-Yo… no te merezco, Wado. –Dijo con una voz muy ronca. – lo mejor… Lo mejor sería entregarte a alguien que este a tu verdadero nivel, no una basura como yo…

Levanto su antebrazo y cubrió sus ojos con él puesto que las lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a salir. Se sentía como esa vez en la que perdió contra Mihawk tan frustrado y humillado, tan débil, ya una vez había perdido contra el mejor del mundo, pero ahora perder con alguien que apenas y comenzaba a recorrer el camino de la espada fue demasiado para él. Con voz entrecortada continúo y dijo:

-Yo… no puedo… no puedo… derrotarte… Berserker.

Recordó lo que muchas veces le decía a varios de sus enemigos "si no tienes la fuerza suficiente, deberías renunciar" y así se sentía, que no podría continuar con Luffy pues solo le estorbaría, que demonios haría alguien tan débil con el próximo Rey de los Piratas.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Robin terminaba de explicar entre lágrimas lo que paso momentos antes con Zoro dando a entender a sus nakamas el dolor que estaba pasando en estos momentos. Todos y cada uno de ellos se sentía muy mal, Brook estaba Llorando puesto que, como espadachín, entendía a la perfección lo mismo que Zoro. A Sanji no le bastaban los cigarros para sacarse la impotencia que tenía en esos momentos, pues a pesar de siempre pelear con él sabía que Zoro era alguien que hacia todo por ellos.

Luffy, estaba sentado en su habitual lugar en la mesa con el sombrero cubriéndole el rostro, de un momento se levantó de su silla y salió corriendo de la cocina siendo seguido por Ussop y Franky para ver que tramaba. Vieron que bajaba del barco y deteniéndose frente a una enorme roca la golpeo hasta hacerla polvo.

Ya descargada un poco de su furia subió nuevamente hablándole a Franky.

-Nos vamos, avísale a los demás.

-Oi, Mugiwara. ¿En serio crees que sea buen momento para hacer eso?

Luffy se volteo y tomo a Franky de la camisa y enojado le grito:

-¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ZORO NOS ABANDONE, ASI QUE MUEVE EL PUTO BARCO YA! –Franky se quedo atónito por las palabras de su capitán y más aún porque Luffy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas también de la furia al igual a la vez en que peleo con Ussop en Water 7.

Sin decir nada más Luffy soltó al Cyborg y camino hacia la cabeza del sunny donde esperó a que el barco comenzara a moverse murmurando para sí mismo:

-Me has encabronado Berserker, te obligaré a que vuelvas a Zoro a la normalidad y te mataré ¡Te juro! que te mataré.

El barco comenzó a moverse en busca del hijo de perra malnacido de Berserker. Ahora con todos con el mismo pensamiento, incluso Chopper y Ussop que querían evitar el enfrentamiento directo, pero ahora tenían un motivo demasiado fuerte…

-¡Es por Zoro!

* * *

**¡Que les pareció!**

**A mí tampoco me gustó ver a Zoro tan débil, pero juro y recontrajuro que tengo un motivo y disfrutaran de ver que pasa más adelante así que no me maten D: porque ya tengo unas cuantas amenazas de muerta DD: **

**En fin hasta la próxima que espero no tardar, aunque no prometo nada ya que la manera en la que organizo mi tiempo es una mierda ¬¬**

**¡Nos Vemos!**


	7. Un Pequeño Rayo de Luz

**Casi**** dos meses me tarde en actualizar, pero aquí esta la continuación de esta historia.**

**Tenía planeado actualizar desde el jueves, pero revise el capitulo y no me gusto como quedo así que lo reescribí casi en su mayoría y por eso me tarde.**

**No agrego más y les dejo el capitulo, espero lo disfruten y de nuevo lamento la tardanza, trataré de actualizar más seguido.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Un Pequeño Rayo de Luz**

_Podía escuchar el llanto y las suplicas de Robin de no dejar el barco, pero por más que le doliera hacerle esto a la única mujer que había amado sentía que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí ahora que su fuerza se había ido._

_Todos, sin excepción alguna lo trataban de convencer de que no dejara el barco de entre los más insistentes, Luffy._

_-¡Te prohíbo que abandone el barco!_

_-Deja ya eso, Luffy. Ya tome la decisión y nada me hará cambiar de parecer. –Zoro tomó su maleta comenzando a bajar del barco aún entre gritos de parte de Luffy._

_Momentos antes de bajar del navío se detuvo y tomando su preciada katana, le dio una última mirada y con todo el dolor de su corazón la arrojó al fondo del mar._

_Las lagrimas de más de uno salió ante la partida de su nakama pero ya nada más podían hacer, ni siquiera Robin pudo detenerlo, ¿Qué podrían hacer los demás?_

_Varias horas después observaba desde un punto alto de aquella isla como el Sunny partía nuevamente sintiendo como algo dentro de él se rompía. Una vez se alejo el barco dio media vuelta cuando escucho un gran estruendo donde temió lo peor. El Sunny estaba ardiendo en llamas mientras poco a poco se hundía en el mar. _

_Trató de correr de nuevo hacía el puerto pero su pésima condición física no se lo permitía. Tropezó rompiéndose la frente, se maldijo por haberse vuelto tan inútil y ahora se daba cuenta de que debido a su cobardía perdió a todos._

_Frente e él apareció aquel hombre que lo provoco todo, ese miso sujeto que le robo todo, Berserker. Justo ahí riéndose de su desgracia saboreando la sangre que corría por una de sus enormes hachas._

_Zoro trató desesperadamente de atacarlo, pero nada funcionaba no hacía ningún efecto, solo provocaba más risas burlonas de parte del enorme tipo._

_Berserker lo tomó por la cabeza mirándolo con clara superioridad diciendo:_

_-La sangre de esa morena era deliciosa, mocoso._

_Esto hizo enfurecer más a Zoro que hacía lo imposible por librarse pero no servía de nada. Fue cuando Berserker apretó el agarre logrando un grito desgarrador por parte de Zoro._

_-Ahora es tu turno de morir, Cazador de piratas._

_Nuevamente lo levantó con gran facilidad y con su mano libre alzo su pesada hacha apuntándola a la cabeza de Zoro. Clavándosela en el pecho…_

.

.

.

Despertó totalmente agitado, estaba muy sudado debido de la terrible pesadilla que tuvo momento s antes. Su cabeza daba vueltas, se sentía mareado, pudo ver que era de noche todavía, trató de ponerse de pie pero el agarre de alguien se lo impidió.

Levantó la mirada y vio a su amada Robin durmiendo mientras recargada al sofá mientras él yacía sobre su regazo. Puso más atención a ella y logro distinguir como Robin parecía haber llorado hasta quedarse dormida a su lado. Se sentía de lo peor.

Aún se sentía adolorido por las heridas que el mismo se provoco, pero al revisarse vio como habían sido ya curadas y vendadas, todas y cada una de ellas.

Junto a él estaba Wado totalmente limpia, sin ningún rastro de sangre que él había dejado. Lentamente se levantó para no despertar a Robin, tomó su abrigo y la cubrió antes de salir a cubierta a tomar un poco de aire.

Bajó y caminó hacia la proa donde vio la figura de alguien. Se recargo sobre la barandilla sin decir nada y estuvo así hasta que su acompañante hablo.

-¿Sabes perfectamente que Luffy no te permitirá abandonar la nave, marimo? –Sanji dio soltó el humo de su cigarrillo que se lo llevo el frío viento que hacía.

-Creo que esa no es decisión de él, me pertenece a mí y nadie más.

-En eso te equivocas, podrás ser como quieras, actuar como quieras, pero abandonar la nave, donde están todos tus nakamas, no es solo tu decisión.

Zoro bufó.

-No me creas a mí. –Volvió a dar una profunda calada a su cigarrillo antes de continuar. – Hace tiempo alguien muy preciado para todos intento abandonarnos y no se lo permitimos, ¿recuerdas?

Zoro se recargo por completo en la barandilla ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

-La permanencia y el abandono de cualquiera de nosotros es decisión de todos no solo de uno, ya hemos cometido ese error varías veces, no podemos seguir actuando como mocosos berrinchudos.

-¿Qué harías tú en mi situación? No logro ver ninguna opción viable ahora que soy un inútil y una carga para todos.

-Je, siempre has sido un inútil para mí.

-Vete a la mierda.

Después de haber terminado su cigarrillo, Sanji caminó hacia los camarotes pero se detuvo, sin volteara ver a Zoro dijo:

-No sé bien que haría en tu situación, pero lo último que haría sería dejar este barco, a mis nakamas, mis amigos que me apoyarían en todo y que nunca me verían como una carga… y por más que odie admitirlo confiaría en ti, porque sé que me apoyarías.

Zoro continuó viendo hacia el horizonte donde apenas y se percibía el movimiento de la olas, pensando en las palabra del cocinero.

-También odio admitir esto, pero no hagas sufrir a Robin-Chwan, o yo te pateo el culo, ¿entendiste?

-Je, Como si pudieras, pervertido.

-Esa es la actitud que quiero ver, Marimo Brócoli.

Dicho esto Sanji entro al interior del barco dejando a solas a Zoro. Estuvo ahí durante un par de minutos antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la torre de vigía donde Robin despertaba luego de no sentir su presencia.

-¿Zoro? ¿A dónde fuiste? –Preguntaba un poco adormilada y cansada.

-Salí a tomar un poco de aire, será mejor que te recuestes bien.

Robin hizo caso y Zoro se recostó al lado de ella mirándola de frente.

-Perdóname si te hice preocupar nuevamente estaba un poco confundido y shockeado por lo que paso.

-No te preocupes amor mío, lo que me importa es que estés mejor.

Zoro se cubrió a él y a Robin con una manta y la besó tiernamente.

-Sera mejor que descansemos, por la mañana tengo que hablar algo muy importante con Luffy.

Robin se sobresalto y asusto un poco ante estas palabras por lo que abrazó al espadachín fuertemente.

-No Zoro, por favor, no cometas ninguna locura.

Zoro correspondió el abrazo para tranquilizarla y le dijo:

-Tranquila, no abandonare la nave… no te abandonare, simplemente tome una decisión con la que creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo, confía en mí.

Robin logro tranquilizarse aunque aún algo inquieta se acerco a él para besarlo apasionadamente y preguntarle:

-¿Me juras que no nos dejaras?

-Te lo juro… no los dejare jamás. ¿Confías en mí?

-Confío en ti.

Y con un beso más se quedaron dormidos, uno al lado del otro.

.

.

.

Ya por la mañana todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, tranquilos después de escuchar de la propia boca de Zoro que no iba a abandonar la nave.

-Entonces, Roronoa, ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

-Buscar a Berserker, es lo que pienso hacer.

¡¿Estás loco?! –Gritó Nami golpeando la mesa con ambas manos llamando la atención de todos. –Discúlpame, Zoro, pero en tu… estado será muy difícil que logremos algo.

-Eso ya lo sé. –Dijo en un tono un poco molesto. No estoy diciendo que lo hare ahora mismo, es por eso que te pido a ti, Luffy, que me des un poco de tiempo para entrenarme en lo que debo y así poder enfrentar a ese sujeto.

Luffy se mantuvo serio por un rato y luego de unos segundos sonrío como solo él puede.

-¿Así que se trata de eso? Está bien, tomate el tiempo que quieras para prepararte y cuando estés listo iremos tras ese pendejo de Bebersake.

-Luffy, se llama Berserker. –mencionó Ussop rascándose la cabeza.

-¿A sí? No importa. ¡Sanji, comida!

Ya decidido esto todos se acomodaron a la mesa para degustar de los platillos preparados por Sanji.

Pero antes de que Zoro lo hiciera llamó a Brook para hablar con él a solas.

-¿Dime Zoro-San, que se te ofrece?

-Brook, quiero pedirte un favor.

-Te escucho.

-Tú, al igual que yo, eres espadachín por eso te pido ayuda en mi entrenamiento para poder recuperar todas y cada una de mis habilidades.

-Ya veo… aunque claro yo no tengo ojos ¡Yohohoho!

-¿Me ayudaras?

-Claro que lo haré, por el orgullo y honor de ser espadachín te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y más que eso.

Dicho esto ambos entraron nuevamente a la cocina donde la regular escena se daba con Luffy tragándose todo, Ussop protegiendo su comida y contando historias a Chopper, Sanji bailoteando alrededor de Nami, Franky bailando en tanga… lo normal.

Luego del desayuno todos se dirigieron a sus labores cotidianas con excepción de Zoro, Brook y Robin quien los observaba de cerca.

-¡Muy bien, Zoro-san! Daremos inicio a las clases del arte de la espada, yo seré el profesor Brook por lo que me puedes decir Brook-sensei, Yohohoho.

-Deja de joder y ponte serio.

-Yohohoho, no te exaltes, solo era una pequeña broma. Muy bien, puedo enseñarte varias cosas, pero mi técnica no es similar a la que tú usas regularmente. Yo me especializo en el Esgrima mientras tú te especializas en el Santoryuu.

-Pero cuando menos puedes enseñarme algunas técnicas de una espada.

-Muy bien, entonces comencemos.

Y así dieron inicio a una larga jornada de entrenamiento que supuestamente Brook planifico para que fuera ligera pero lograba agotar día a día a Zoro demasiado. Tras el paso de unas cuantas semanas se veía poco progreso o casi nulo en el entrenamiento por lo que el peliverde comenzaba a estresarse.

-¡Esto es inútil!

-Zoro-san, no te exaltes, recuerda tranquilidad ante todo, tienes que serenarte, estas muy ansioso todo es poco a poco no puedes lograr hacer técnicas muy avanzadas de un día para otro.

-¡Joder! Estoy muy cansado, dejémoslo por hoy, ¿quieres?

-Si así lo deseas… Llámame cuando estés listo.

Zoro subió al habitual puesto de vigía donde ya lo esperaba Robin. El espadachín se veía molesto, nunca, desde que recuerda, tuvo un desempeño tan lamentable en el arte de la espada, estaba frustrado.

Robin se acerco a él y lo abrazo para lograr reconfortarlo un poco, y funciono. El peliverde comenzó a relajarse poco a poco mientras correspondía ese abrazo lleno de amor.

No hacían falta palabras entre ellos pues cuando el amor es puro entiendes perfectamente el estado de tu pareja.

Fue cuando ambos escucharon un grito que los saco de sus ensoñaciones, y no, no ninguno de los tres "niños", si no proveniente de Nami, y no un grito de regaño, fue un grito de terror seguido por el sonido de… ¿una manguera de agua a presión? Ahora sí, vinieron los gritos de los "niños".

Tanto Zoro como Robin salieron apresurados para ver de qué demonios se trataba tal escándalo.

-¡No lo dejes escapar, Ussop!

-¡Ya lo sé, Luffy tu sube al mástil y atrápalo cuando pase por ahí! ¡Chopper, tu rodéalo y espera a que llegue, no dejes que pase de ahí! ¡Yo lo llevaré directo a ustedes!

Zoro quedo confundido mientras seguía escuchando como gritaba pidiendo atrapar a ese pervertido, haciendo salir a Franky preguntándose si era de él de quien hablaban.

-¿Pero qué demonios tienen estos idiotas? –Pregunto Zoro irritado.

-Es raro. –contesto Robin analizando la situación. –Normalmente no estarían tan irritados, algo pasó en este corto tiempo.

Y escucharon las cabezas de Luffy, Ussop y Chopper chocar al mismo tiempo al haber errado su objetivo. Ambos bajaron para saber de una vez por todas que ocurría.

-¿Y aquí que paso? –Pregunto Robin a Chopper que cargaba después de tremendo golpazo.

-Ese gnomo, le robo la parte superior del bikini a Nami y Sanji tuvo una hemorragia por verla así.

De acuerdo, que Sanji sufriera su típica hemorragia por ver a Nami en Toppless no era para nada raro, ¿pero a qué demonios se refería Chopper con un gnomo?

Ya Nami salía de su Habitación con una playera que la cubría y su Clima Tact en mano.

-¡Luffy! –Grito haciendo que este se levantara como si nada. – ¡Más te vale atrapar a esa cosa!

Y con esa orden Luffy reanudo la persecución de momentos antes. Pero se dio cuenta que era demasiado rápido por lo que tuvo que activar su Gear Second para poder igualar la velocidad.

En una persecución a alta velocidad vieron caer a Luffy sosteniendo una pequeña figurita aún con el sostén de Nami en mano.

-Suéltame mocoso, solo estaba jugando con esa hermosa Onee-san Pelirroja. –Todos pudieron ver la figura del supuesto gnomo, que en realidad era un anciano muy pequeño, prácticamente calvo y un extraño bigote largo dividido en dos partes.

-Tú quien eres, anciano. –inquirió Franky tratando de verse de lo más amenazador.

Yo seré el esposo de la pelirroja. –Dijo de la manera más ¿provocativa? que pudo… aunque se escuchara asqueroso. Eso hizo a Nami sentir un escalofrió recorrerla por la espalda y tras refugiarse tras Franky pidió o más bien exigió a Luffy que lo arrojara por la borda.

Luffy acató las órdenes y estaba a punto de arrojarlo lejos cuando el raro anciano volvió a hablar.

-¡Espera un momento! –pidió casi al borde de las lagrimas y hablando con una voz aguda. –Yo solo vengo para advertirles que están en peligro.

-¡¿Es una amenaza?! –inquirió Sanji quien se había recuperado casi en su totalidad.

-¡No es así! Berserker les tendió una trampa. Atacó una nave de la Yonkou Big Mom y ahora ella viene por ustedes.

-Un momento. –Pidió Nami aún refugiada. -¿Cómo que una trampa, como que Big Mom nos ataca, como demonios conoces a Berserker?

El anciano se libro de su agarre y sacando una pipa larga comenzó con su explicación.

-Todos en el "Shin Sekai" conocen a Berserker, Onee-san. Lo del ataque de Big Mom es una realidad, hace unas semanas ese sujeto ataco, mutilo y extermino a un barco perteneciente a la Yonkou, dejando una bandera de su tripulación. Ahora Mom cree que ustedes son sus aliados y les dará caza hasta asesinarlos.

-¿Por qué deberíamos de creerte y que razones tienes para ayudarnos?

Sin contestar el anciano se trepo sobre la barandilla del Sunny y con su pipa señalo en una dirección. Apenas y se podía apreciar en el horizonte unos pequeños puntos pero cada vez se hacían más grandes y más extensos cubriendo casi en su totalidad el horizonte.

-¡Este vejete nos tendió una trampa! –Grito Franky algo sorprendido por la gran capacidad naval con la que contaba la Yonkou.

-¡Qué venga! – Grito ahora Luffy. –De por sí tengo que patearle el culo a esa vieja.

Tanto Ussop, Chopper y Nami trataban de convencer a Luffy de no hacerlo, por muy inútil que sea su esfuerzo.

El anciano comenzó a reírse de la actitud de Luffy por lo que este volteo a verlo muy molesto.

-No entiendes nada, mocoso. Enfrentarte a Mom en estas condiciones significaría tu muerte inminente. Haría lo que fuera para hundirte y es muy posible que lo logre. Si de pura casualidad logran escapar mandara a una flota completa a cada isla cercana impidiéndoles escapar.

-No me interesa.

-Eso significa que no podrán abastecerse y morirán de hambre. No tendrán Agua, Comida… Carne.

La idea de enfrentarse a miles de piratas y a un Yonkou no le asustaba para nada a Luffy, pero el simple hecho de quedarse tan solo un día sin carne era e fin del mundo, y como no ¡Se trataba de carne!

-¡Franky, activa el Coup do Burst!

Nuevamente todos se sintieron un poco aliviados y lograron alejarse del peligro. Tras varias horas de navegación y asegurarse de que nadie los seguía volvieron a centrar su atención en el misterioso anciano que se encontraba recostado en una hamaca y con el sostén de Nami amarrado a la cabeza.

-Muy bien, anciano, Ahora nos darás una larga explicación. ¿Quién eres y por qué razón nos ayudaste?

-El anciano se levanto y subió a una altura mayor para poder verlos de frente.

-Mi nombre es Deimos. Hace muchos años, incluso antes de la era de Roger fui un pirata y uno muy poderoso, gobernaba prácticamente todo el Grand Line hasta la llegada de Shirohige y Kaidou.

-¡Ah! – grito Brook llamando la atención de todos. –Deimos, yo lo recuerdo, fue un pirata muy temido y poderoso, prácticamente ponía a toda la marina de cabeza debido a sus acciones.

Todos mostraron cara de asombro y el anciano un rostro lleno de satisfacción de que hubiera alguien que lo reconociera.

-Así es, no puedo creer que mocosos como ustedes no reconozcan a un gran pirata como yo.

-Sí, sí, sí, ya dijiste quien eres, pero aún no has contestado la otra pregunta. –Volvió a preguntar Sanji apagando su cigarrillo con el zapato y encendiendo uno nuevo.

Deimos, como ahora lo reconocían, se sentó en la barandilla, bajo su cabeza y se podía ver una molestia en su expresión.

-Necesito de su ayuda.

-¿Por qué un "poderoso" pirata necesitaría la ayuda de nosotros? –Preguntó Zoro visiblemente molesto, pues claro, Zoro era Zoro y no confiaba en ese sujeto.

-Habré sido poderoso en mi época, pero la edad no perdona a nadie… tú lo has de haber visto, Mugiwara, la muerte del Hombre más fuerte del mundo y todo debido a la edad. Además sé que me ayudaran pues mi objetivo es el mismo que el de ustedes.

-¿El mismo? – murmuro Ussop, pendiente de la conversación.

-Así es… quiero acabar con Berserker. –Las palabras calaron en lo más profundo de Zoro, sintiendo enorme furia solo con la mención de ese nombre.

Como les dije, hace mucho fui un pirata, pero deje esa vida para hacer una junto a la mujer que amaba. Y así fue, forme una familia lejos de los problemas, tuve hijos y mis hijos los suyos respectivamente. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que conocí a ese desgraciado… mató a toda mi familia, de una manera muy cruel y dolorosa… a cada uno de ellos.

-Brook, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Ussop y Franky sintieron un nudo en el estomago con el relato del anciano que reflejaba un profundo dolor. Luffy, Sanji y Zoro escuchaban atentamente, algo impactados, pero serenos.

-Cuando supe de esto ardí en furia y lo busque para matarlo con mis propias manos, pero no pude, mi cuerpo no soporto su ritmo, soy un anciano que no se compara a lo que una vez fui, a penas y salí vivo de esa batalla que mostró un indiscutible ganador desde el comienzo… él.

Deimos pausó y fue Robin quien habló.

-¿Y nosotros como podemos ayudar?

-Ustedes no… -dirigió su atención hacia Zoro y lo señaló. – él es el único que puede detenerlo.

Zoro se molesto y desenfundando su espada la apuntó directo al cuello del anciano.

-¡¿Y qué soy yo, tu puto mandadero para hacer lo que no pudiste hacer?!

El anciano se mostro imperturbable y sin ningún esfuerzo tomo la punta de Wado y arrojo hacia atrás a Zoro.

-Te faltan años para hablarme de ese modo.

Luffy y Sanji vieron esto como una amenaza y se dispusieron a atacar.

-Ya les dije que no estoy aquí para pelear. –Y dicho esto soltó una ráfaga que todos identificaron inmediatamente… era poseedor del Haki del Rey. A pesar de usarlo, no lo aplico en nadie pero logró sorprender a más de uno.

-¿Ya están calmados? –Preguntó, aunque nadie respondió. –Bien, como les iba diciendo, Por muchos años busque a aquellos que fueron atacados por Berserker para que lograran vencerlo, pero eran demasiado débiles de voluntad. Hasta que supe de ti, Roronoa Zoro. Tu eres la clara imagen del guerrero incansable, valiente y que puede lograr lo que sea que se proponga, incluso salir de ese deplorable estado y vengarte.

Zoro mantenía la cabeza baja. El anciano suspiró.

-Se la manera de vencer a Berserker y que recuperes tus poderes.

Ahora sí, Zoro levantó la mirada, impactado, no lo creía.

-La técnica de Berserker tiene un punto débil y tú puedes romperlo.

-¿Cómo saber que es verdad?

-Hagamos una prueba… ¿Viste la facilidad con la que te arroje? –Tras decir esto el anciano bajo y se acercó a Zoro. Tomo su muñeca y aplico presión sobre ella.

-Tú, huesos.

-¿Me habla a mi?

-Hazme un favor, trata de detener el ataque hecho por este tipo.

Brook aceptó dudoso, en su entrenamiento lo habían intentado, pero no lograban hacer ningún avance.

-Levántate y ataca.

-Es imposible. –Dijo Zoro poniéndose de pie.

-Solo hazlo, inútil cobarde.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme cobarde!

-¡Pues demuéstrame lo contrarió!

En su enojo Zoro lanzo una poderosa estocada contra de Brook logrando sorprender a todos ya que debido al poderoso ataque crearon una onda de choque que se expandió por el Sunny y el mar.

-¡Casi me rompe un hueso! –Gritó Brook con su voz aguda. -¡Ah! ¡Eso si puede ser un problema para mí!

Zoro miro impactado el fruto de ese ataque que aún resentía el barco y el agua que lo rodeaba.

-Mi fuerza… en este tiempo entrenando nunca se comparó ni por cerca.

Robin lo miró emocionada y no pudo contener unas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Felicidades, amor mío. –Murmuro siendo escuchada por Zoro que corrió para abrazarla.

-Esto solo es una pequeña parte y no durara mucho si no comenzamos con el proceso de restauración, así que si quieres volver a ser el mismo tendrás que apresurarte y empezar ahora.

Zoro se giró para ver al anciano y aceptó, aunque en el fondo su instinto le dijera que no confiara en ese tipo.

-Te advierto que esto no será para nada fácil e incluso puede que llegues a renunciar, hay quienes incluso han muerto en el proceso, por lo que te preguntaré una vez más, ¿Estás dispuesto a lo que sea para recuperar tus poderes?

Zoro asintió y el anciano sonrió satisfecho.

Tras estar todos de acuerdo, Deimos pidió que se dirigieran a una isla cercana donde podrían entrenar y mientras tanto ocultarse de una Yonkou muy molesta.

Dándole así una pequeña esperanza a todos… aunque no sabrían qué precio tendría que pagar Zoro.


End file.
